Xunzhao Xingfu
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao, dua pria berbeda dengan latar belakang berbeda yang terjebak dalam status yang sama seperti yang mereka yakini. Para Pendosa. Mereka hanyalah dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta, meraih kebahagiaan abadi. Tapi masa lalu, masa depan, adalah ketakutan yang lebih nyata. [Warning inside. DLDR. RnR please...]
1. Winter Gost and Santaclaus

**Xúnzhǎo Xìngfú**

.

**(1)**

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

**Main Cast : **Kris Wu and Huang Zitao

**Genre : **Damn, I Love ANGST. Actually, Romance too.

**Rated : **Teen

**Disclaimer : **Cast milik TUHAN YME(kecuali other cast), tidak ada yang berhak meng-_claim _mereka sebagai milik siapa pun termasuk orang tua, keluarga, dan perusahaan. Plot milik saya pribadi tanpa ada campur tangan pihak manapun, murni.

.

**WARNING!**

Regular : Normal PoV

_Italic : Tao's Flashback_

**Bold : Kris' Flashback**

Semua _style _ EXO disini karangan saya sendiri. Maksudnya tidak sesuai waktu. Misalnya tahun sekian potongan rambutnya gini dsb. Wkwkwk

Oh ya, typo merajalela, FF ini non edit.

.

p.s : Xunzhao Xingfu dalam bahasa Mandarin artinya 'mencari kebahagiaan'. Thx for gugel trenslet yang bantu bikin judul *diinjek rame-rame* =_=

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hidupkan lagi mimpi-mimpi_

_Cita-cita_

_Cinta-cinta, yang lama kupendam sendiri_

_Berdua, kubisa percaya_

_._

_Ku bahagia_

_Kau telah terlahir di dunia_

_Dan kau ada di antara milyaran manusia_

_Dan kubisa, dengan radarku_

_Menemukanmu_

_._

_Tiada lagi yang mampu berdiri_

_Halangi rasaku, cintaku padamu_

_._

_(Maudy Ayunda – Perahu Kertas)_

_._

Butir-butir salju berjatuhan ke pucuk jejeran cemara dan pinus di beberapa sudut kota Beijing kala itu. Beberapa pucaknya membeku dan seakan dapat patah jika disentuh sedikit pun. 2012 akan segera berakhir masanya beberapa hari kedepan, besok sudah Natal. Namun bukan berarti semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan malam Natal sekarang.

Huang Zitao tetap berlari walau ia merasa kakinya yang telanjang menjadi beku dan berdarah karena suhu ekstrem malam itu. Ia semakin merapatkan mantelnya memeluk badan, pandangannya liar penuh ketakutan, nafasnya memburu, keadaannya _mengenaskan._ Sepasang lututnya terasa lemas namun ia masih harus kabur dari seorang wanita tua perokok yang menjadi germonya dua tahun terakhir, juga seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar yang menyewanya semalam ini, menggaulinya dalam siksaan yang perih.

Mereka semua selalu seperti itu. Madam Yu selalu memaksanya menarikan gerakan-gerakan menjijikkan di tiang dengan tubuh polos tiap malam, demi menarik pelanggan-pelanggan berkantong tebal agar mau menidurinya. Para pria kesepian yang selalu menahannya dibawah juga tak pernah peduli tangisannya yang menusuk keheningan kamar, bersahut-sahutan dengan lenguhan kenikmatan palsu yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Mereka semua hanya peduli tentang ia yang pasrah dimasuki, membuka kakinya dan tertahan diatas ranjang, menerima gaji kotor yang sebenarnya tak seberapa.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Zitao ─atau dengan nama 'ranjang' Tao─ bertanya pada Tuhan tentang presepsi hidup bagi manusia. Mengapa semua yang ia kecap berbeda dari yang lainnya? Abu-abu, tak berona, tak ceria, dirundung kesedihan tanpa batas.

Ia tidak kuat berlari lebih lama lagi. Kakinya benar-benar memerah karena darah, ia harus berhenti.

Tao semakin kencang berlari. Tak apalah kakinya terasa seperti dihujam paku selama kurang-lebih satu menit kedepan. Setelah ia benar-benar jauh, Tao akan bersembunyi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak pernah kembali.

.

Menemukan kehidupan barunya.

Kembali mewarnai hidupnya dengan sisa-sisa _crayon _harapan.

.

.

.

* * *

Kris Wu mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya. Ia sedang berada di ujung gang sempit. Gelap, hitam, tanpa temaram bulan purnama yang menyelimuti Beijing di malam Natal. Pikirannya melayang tanpa arah tujuan. Pria-pria berekening gendut yang menjadi incarannya dan telah tiada seperti tengah mencekiknya. Polisi-polisi bodoh itu sudah mulai mencium jejak darah di ujung pisaunya, mulai mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

Sekali lagi ujung batang Bai Sha mint itu diapit bibirnya, dengan relaks ia menyesap kenikmatan merusak itu dengan mulutnya dan seketika ia keluarkan perlahan.

Kris benci hidupnya. Tapi ia suka menjadi seperti ini.

Membingungkan?

Hidup juga terasa membingungkan untuknya.

Ia melihat ada seorang pemuda berlari di gang. Lalu ia duduk dan nampak bersembunyi di samping bak sampah besar di seberang, tepat di depannya. Kris mengernyit saat melihat kaki pria itu yang nampak terluka dan berdarah. Saat ia melirik bibir si pemilik kaki di tengah kegelapan, yang Kris temukan hanya siluet-siluet samar yang terlihat pucat.

Kasihan sekali.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu di bola mata Kris dan Kris semakin sadar bahwa bukan hanya bibirnya yang memutih, wajah pria itu juga seperti mayat. Satu lagi, ada bayang hitam dibawah matanya. Orang itu menempelkan telunjuknya yang bergetar di bibir, menandakan bahwa ia harus diam.

Ketika Kris mendengar seseorang menggebrak tong sampah lain dengan keras, ia menoleh dan langsung berdiri.

"Huang Zitao! Keluar!"

Kris mengerling sekilas ke arah pemuda yang mungkin bernama Huang Zitao itu, lalu ia menatap wanita tua yang berteriak tadi. "Aku disini sendiri," ujarnya dingin. "Kalian mengganggu masa istirahatku."

"Aku yakin ia disini!" wanita itu berteriak.

"Benar!" seorang pria berkepala botak menyeru dari sebelah wanita tua itu. "Aku melihatnya berlari kesini!"

Kris maju beberapa langkah sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sambil menghembuskan nafas sekaligus asap abu-abu dengan wajah tenang dan kemudian berubah serius lagi. Kris tidak suka kedua orang asing itu. Pertama, ia memang merasa terganggu dengan cara mereka. Kedua, Kris merasa mereka mencari Zitao dengan alasan buruk, mungkin. Lihat saja, Zitao nampak ketakutan setengah mati tadi. Kakinya juga terluka hebat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sendirian disini."

Pria botak itu maju dengan tubuh jagoan. Dadanya membusung, punggungnya menegak, pandangannya tajam dan langkahnya berirama. "Aku akan mengeceknya sendiri."

Di ujung gang, samping bak sampah, Zitao membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya yang melebar dengan kedua tangan.

Kris menahan laju pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjak rokok itu hingga sumbunya padam dengan sepatunya yang mahal. "Ini wilayahku," ujarnya.

"Hah!" Pria itu berkacak pinggang. "Bocah, apa buktinya kau memiliki wilayah ini?! Ini tempat umum dan artinya aku bisa mencari orang sewaanku di tempat ini juga!"

Tunggu! Sewaan?

Oh _please,_ harusnya Kris tidak memperdulikan ucapan pria botak yang ternyata nafasnya bau alkohol itu.

"Ini buktinya!" Kris mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat dan memukul rahang pria itu hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Saat itu purnama mengintip dari celah-celah gedung, Kris bisa melihat lebam di bagian yang baru ia pukul.

Kris merilekskan lehernya hingga berbunyi '_tak-tak'_ dan begitu pun jari-jarinya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan malah terlihat makin tampan. "Ingin bertarung secara laki-laki demi wilayah ini? Atau ingin bertarung dengan naluri anjing?"

Pria itu mendesis. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan berusaha meninju dada Kris, tapi Kris terlebih dahulu menahan kepalan tangan itu tepat beberapa _centimeter_ di depan dadanya.

"Wow, sayang sekali."

Kris menarik lengan pria itu. Membantingnya ke tembok berlumut di dekatnya sebelum menendang perutnya yang cukup buncit. Saat Kris melirik wanita tua yang datang bersama pria yang sekarang hampir pingsan di depannya, ia melihat ekspresi takut dan sebuah tatapan horror tertuju padanya.

"Apa nyonya mau bernasib seperti pria ini?" Kris menekan dada si pria gendut dengan sepatunya.

Si wanita tua menggeleng cepat.

"Bawa dia," ujar Kris sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan. "Jangan kembali."

Dasar wanita bodoh. Ia setuju tanpa syarat.

Kris menghitung waktu. Kedua pengganggu tadi memerlukan waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk enyah dari wilayah yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya barusan. Ia berbalik ke ujung gang, namun menghampiri Zitao.

Pria berambut cepak hitam kemerahan tersebut cukup terkejut melihat Zitao menangis. Bahunya bergetar dan ia bisa melihat air mata merembes keluar dari jari-jarinya yang menutup sebagian besar wajah pucat itu. Kris ingin membantu, lebih banyak lagi, sayangnya ia bukan seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata menghibur.

Jadi Kris menyentuh rambut pria itu dengan hati-hati, perlahan menyusuri helai itu mengikuti gravitasi. Tanpa menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Tanpa mencoba untuk berbicara. Karena ia tak bisa membuat hal lebih banyak dari ini, Kris hanya menunggu hingga pria bernama Huang Zitao itu berhenti meluapkan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dan Tuhan mengirimmu_

_Padaku_

_Hadiah Natal terindah dalam hidupku_

_Apa kau pun begitu?_

_Apa aku juga yang terbaik dalam hidupmu?_

_._

Tao merasa bahagia ketika samar-samar ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya, tepatnya hanya menyentuh rambutnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berhenti menangis karena matanya sudah lelah. Apa daya, rasa bahagia ini malah membuat air matanya tumpah karena merasa diperhatikan. Disayangi. Diakui keberadaannya sebagai insan yang juga diberi perasaan, walau hanya rasa kasihan dan prihatin.

Ketika Tao merasa jauh lebih baik, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia juga melihat pria yang tadi membelanya tersenyum setelah itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi," suara pria itu terasa berat dan Tao merasa ia mendapat logat yang sedikit berbeda. Orang ini sepertinya pernah hidup di luar negeri. "Kau baik-baik saja _kan_?"

Tao mengangguk canggung.

"Baguslah." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku tahu namamu Huang Zitao, dan namaku Kris Wu."

Tao membalas uluran tangan itu dengan rasa takut. Rasanya dingin, tegas, dan Tao berpikir jantung Kris Wu sangat besar mengingat tangannya juga raksasa. "Panggil saja Tao."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Kris."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu mereka tak berbicara selama dua menit, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?"

Tao membelalakkaan matanya.

"Perlu kuantar? Mobilku diparkir tidak jauh dari sini."

Tao menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

Hening kembali. Kris terlihat merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

Saat Tao berusaha berdiri dengan telapak kakinya yang luka dan tanpa alas kaki, Kris menahannya dan mendongak. "Mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Kalau kau butuh tempat tinggal, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Aku tinggal sendirian."

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menyewa apartemen kecil."

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengumpulkan uang secepat itu untuk menyewa apartemen, walau yang paling murah sekali pun?" Kris berdiri, ia lebih tinggi dari Tao.

Tao berpikir. Benar juga. Jadi ia menggeleng.

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku."

Tao merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sisa-sisa uang yang menyelip. "Berapa uang mukanya? Dalam satu bulan, berapa uang yang harus kukeluarkan?"

Kris tertawa pendek dan tangannya mengisyaratkan penolakan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Tao mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak, aku harus membayar."

"Mungkin kau bisa menjadi asisten pribadiku."

"Pembantu?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan," jawab Kris. "Kata-kata itu terlalu kasar. Kau tidak bekerja keras di rumahku karena aku juga sesekali membersihkan rumahku sendiri. Mungkin kau hanya perlu membantuku. Kalau kau sanggup, kau boleh bekerja _part-time_ diluar."

Syaratnya terlalu enteng.

"Kau yakin? Aku boleh tinggal di rumahmu dengan syarat itu?"

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Hitung-hitung kau bisa menemaniku saat rumah terasa sepi."

Tao juga tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kris."

"Jadi, ayo pulang."

.

_Pulang._

Akhirnya Tao bisa _pulang_, walau ke tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

* * *

_Rambutnya hitam. Bibirnya pucat. Kulitnya seputih mayat. Ada bagian hitam melingkar di bawah matanya. Rasa dingin membuat jari-jarinya beku karena tidak pakai sarung tangan. Pria kecil itu berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap salju yang turun perlahan di luar sana. Sendirian, di koridor sekolah yang sepi._

_"Hey, Hantu!"_

_Pria kecil bernama Huang Zitao itu menoleh._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang anak lain mendekatinya, memandangnya remeh._

_"Aku menunggu ibuku," jawab Tao, si Hantu._

_"Aku kira kau dihukum."_

_Zitao menggeleng sambil memainkan rumbai rajutan syalnya. "Ibuku dipanggil Kepala Sekolah, dan katanya aku harus menunggu disini."_

_"Oh. Kudengar ibumu dipanggil Kepala Sekolah karena kau berbuat nakal!"_

_Tao membelalakkan matanya yang kecil. "Apa kesalahanku?"_

_Anak dengan rambut dicukur rapi didepannya menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya. "Karena kau seperti hantu! Kau menakuti anak gadis di kelas kita saat pertama kali masuk sekolah!"_

_Tao menunduk. "Tapi aku bukan hantu."_

_"Yah lihat saja nanti." Anak itu melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum meremehkan lagi. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya!" lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Tao._

_Lagi-lagi Tao kecil sendiri. Tapi tak apa, ia sudah biasa._

_Kembali Tao berdiri di depan jendela, melihat keadaan diluar. Tao suka berdiri di depan jendela dan menjadi seorang pengamat daripada bermain lempar bola salju bersama teman-temannya. Kadang Tao juga menggambar sesuatu dengan jarinya di jendela kaca yang berembun._

_"Tao?"_

_Tao menoleh. Ia tersenyum senang saat ibunya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "Mama!"_

_Tao kecil berlari ke arah ibunya, memeluknya erat. Namun Sang Ibu malah menangis._

_"Mama, ada apa?"_

_Ibu Tao menghapus air matanya. _Make-up _yang ia pakai luntur dan ia menatap Tao dalam-dalam._

_"Sayang," ibunya bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari sekolah baru?"_

_Tao mengerjap. "Kenapa? Aku baru sekolah disini selama satu bulan. Kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah lagi?"_

_Ibu muda itu memeluk anaknya dengan erat, berusaha meredam tangisnya. "Kita akan cari sekolah yang lebih bagus."_

_"Apa aku di keluarkan dari sekolah karena aku tidak punya ayah?"_

_Tao tidak mendengar jawaban, hanya isak tangis yang sudah biasa masuk ke telinganya. Tao juga ingin menangis atas semua penolakan dunia terhadap keberadaannya, sama seperti ibunya yang selalu menangisi si 'Hantu Musim Salju' itu. Tapi, sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki dalam keluarga kecilnya, ia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu membuat ibunya bahagia. Ia akan berusaha menjadi putra terbaik di dunia untuk ibunya yang selalu dianggap murahan._

_Jadi Tao hanya bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia elus punggung ibunya perlahan. "Mama, ayo, kita pulang. Tao baik-baik saja."_

_Di dekat jendela berembun, saat di luar tumpukan salju mulai menggunung, diiringi tangis pilu ibunya yang masih 23 tahun, Tao berbohong._

_._

_._

_._

**Mungkin, Kris Wu adalah salah satu anak laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia kala itu. Ia lahir di tengah keluarga kaya raya, ayahnya pejabat publik terkemuka dan ibunya sendiri seorang pensiunan model ternama yang akhirnya mendirikan butik dengan pasar internasional. Jangan kira kedua orang tuanya sangat acuh kepada putra-putranya seperti dalam serial drama, Kris selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang utuh dan apapun yang ia mau dari mereka. Bukankah hidupnya sangat sempurna?**

**Di umurnya yang ke empat, Kris dipindahkan ke Vancouver, Kanada, untuk pendidikan yang lebih layak. Vancouver disebut-sebut sebagai 'Hongkong versi Kanada' karena banyak etnis China yang bermukim di sana. Karena itu, selain pendidikannya, mayoritas penduduk juga menjadi suatu pemikiran matang Tuan dan Nyonya Wu untuk masa depan si anak.**

**Kris langsung menuruni anak tangga melingkar di rumah mewahnya ketika ia mendengar dering telepon, jauh lebih cepat daripada para ****_maid_**** yang ada di hampir setiap sudut ruangan.**

**"Dad!" ia menjerit.**

**"Wow," balas seseorang dari seberang. "Santai saja, ****_Prince_****. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."**

**"Apa Dad akan datang pada Natal kali ini?" Kris bertanya.**

**"Oh, tentu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kabar ibumu, ****_Prince_****?"**

**"Kenapa Dad menanyakan Mom dulu?" Kris mendengus. "Ia baik-baik saja."**

**"Apa salah jika aku menanyakan ibumu?"**

**"Dad bahkan tidak bertanya tentang keadaanku."**

**"Oh," ayahnya mengucapkan kata itu panjang. "Baiklah, apa kabarmu?"**

**"Kris benci Dad."**

**Ayahnya tertawa pelan. "Ayolah, jangan marah padaku."**

**"Dad juga tidak ke Vancouver saat ulang tahunku. Pasti Dad melupakannya. Tapi Dad selalu datang di ulang tahun Billy."**

**"Tidak," ayah Kris menyela pelan. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahun anakku? Aku hanya sedang sibuk. Tapi aku pasti akan mengunjungimu Natal tahun ini."**

**"Dengan kostum Santa?"**

**"Kris Wu, apa Dad harus melakukannya lagi kali ini?"**

**Kris mengangguk sambil menjawab mantab, "Iya!"**

**"Baiklah, asal kau bahagia."**

**Kris tersenyum puas,**

**.**

**─Bahagia.**

**.**

**Bagi Kris kecil, bahagia memang begitu sederhana. Kris, Mom, dan Dad, adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.**

.

.

.

* * *

Rasanya baru kali ini Tao bisa tidur dengan sangat nyaman sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya? Entah, ingatannya buram dan ia masih di ambang antar sadar dan tidur untuk berusaha mengingat. Tao memandang sekeliling kamar, yang seolah-olah berkata '_Kau tinggal disini sekarang'._

Kamar itu di cat biru langit dengan percikan cat putih gading, sepertinya memang disengaja seperti itu. Dengan daun pintu, sisi jendela kaca, dan langin-langit berwarna hijau muda, membuat Tao makin menyukainya karena warnanya yang lembut. Ranjangnya juga empuk walau sedikit kaku, mungkin baru dan jarang dipakai sebelumnya.

Tao mendengar suara pintu diketuk, jadi ia menoleh.

Mendapati kepala Kris menyembul dari balik daun pintu dengan topi merah Santa Claus dan janggut putih panjang yang tentu saja palsu, membuat Tao terkejut sekaligus merasa geli. "Selamat Natal!" pria baik hati itu menyeru dan tersenyum tipis. Tao bisa melihat itu dibalik rumbai-rumbai putih keriting yang menempel di rahang dan dagunya.

Benar, ini Natal.

Pasti orang-orang di luar sana juga bangun dengan hati tenang, lalu membuncah saat nada-nada ucapan Natal diucapkan satu sama lain. Pasti salju sedang turun pelan-pelan menyambut Natal yang hanya datang satu tahun sekali. Pasti setiap anak sudah tak sabar membuka kado Natal yang diletakkan di bawah cemara hias.

Tao, kapan terakhir kali kau menjumpai pagi Natal yang menyenangkan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

****Comeback with FF chapter... Akhirnya bisa nulis chaptered lagi ._. Ngebagi waktunya agak sulit, memang... Apalagi haduh di SMA saya gila-gilaan -_- ngeluh lagi

Siapa sih author yang gamau FFnya gak laris manis dibaca? ._. Ngeennqqq

Jadi, siapapun yang _'mungkin'_ nunggu FF ini, dimohon bersabar ya... Doain saya ada waktu luang, itu aja kok.

Saya tahu FF ini banyak kekurangan, maaf ._.

Review saya tunggu... :)

.

Oh ya ini balesan review di **Gyesu-namu**... (Lupa ngasih tau, Gyesu-namu itu sequel FF What is LOVE? punya saya. Thx)

ByunnieKou** : **Makasih ya doanyaaa :3 Hehehe... Jangan mentok dong, saya harus bisa lebih dari ini ._. Thx for review ^^

ChanLoveBaek : Kalau FF ini selesai atau ada waktu lebih ChanBaek deh... Tapi sekarang ganti giliran ya :3 OTP saya mau maen/?/ dulu u,u Thx for review ^^

Hibiki Kuze : Chanyeol lah, dia yang nembak -_- Saya cewek '-' Thx for review ^^

SHY Fukuru : Haha gapapa kok. FF ini juga slight ChanBaek. Gatau deh kalo gaada CB gaenak ._. Gaada yang rusuh /? Thx for review ^^

ByunnaPark : Jempolnya doang? Orangnya juga dong, bisa buat kecengan /? Wkwkwk Thx for review ^^

ryeong9km : Kan hepi ending, kok nangis? '-' Kayaknya saya batalin orang puasa mulu ya? ._. Thx for review ^^

joonseo han : InsyaAllah yaaaa :3 Thx for review ^^

parKYeollie : Berhubung saya suka angst, kebawa sad ending terus ya kayaknya? .-. Entahlah hehehe... Thx for review ^^

Ichigo Squirrel : Jangan nangis T-T /kasih tissue/ Thx for review ^^

Gue c annonimous : Pasti adalah hubungannya sama beberapa kisah nyata, soalnya ini bukan fiction. Maaf kalau gak suka angst, saya memang cenderung lebih suka angst yang menyayat hati. *bow* Thx for review ^^

Stephen Wei : AKU GAK JAHAT PHEND ;-; YAUDAH KALO BILANG AKU JAHAT GAK AKU BIKININ CHANBAEK LAGI NIH u,u Ahli di semua bidang dong, masa angst doang -_- SERING SERING MAMPIR KE LAPAK YAAAA /terbar lope/ Gatau mau bikin FF gimana ._. Ntar judulnya kehidupan surga-dunia /?/ gitu? -" Thx for review :* beda emot wks

putchanC : Gak ah biasa aja ._. Thx for review ^^

AuroRain : Saya gapernah inget umur :') Thx for review ^^

ninuksaras : Hot mananya? ._. Thx for review ^^

.

Kayaknya cuma segitu aja deh cuap-cuap saya kali ini. Sekali lagi untuk kekurangan dan kesalahan pada chapter ini saya mohon maaf '-' Saya usahakan bisa update dua minggu sekali hehehe... Fighting!

.

Saranghaja

Jonanda Taw


	2. Merry Chistmas

**Xúnzhǎo Xìngfú**

.

**(2)**

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

**Main Cast : **Kris Wu and Huang Zitao

**Genre : **Damn I love ANGST. Actually, Romance too.

**Rated : **T

**WARNING!**

Regular : Normal PoV

_Italic : Tao's Flashback_

**Bold : Kris' Flashback**

**Disclaimer : **Member EXO milik Tuhan YME sepenuhnya. Cerita ini bukan remake, dan plagiat cerita lain. Kesamaan alur, tempat, dll hanyalah kebetulan semata. **Mohon maaf untuk plagiator, tapi saya membenci anda.**

Thanks to violetkecil. 'He Was a Writer'-nya menyentuh banget walau sederhana :')

p.s : Saya Muslim, bukan Nasrani. Akan ada _scene _Natal di sini. Untuk kekurangan dan kesalahan saya mohon maaf.

p.s.s : Banyak kata-kata tabu di FF ini, hati-hati.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

_Kau bagai ornamen Natal dalam bola kaca_

_Dihujani salju putih yang membuatmu nampak suci_

_Sedangkan aku hanyalah rumput buatan yang ada di dalamnya_

_Melindungimu, menjagamu_

_Menghangatkanmu dengan rindu yang entah sejak kapan lahir menemaniku_

_._

_Kepadamu, kusimpan setumpuk rasa dalam raga yang sesak dipenuhi ragu_

_Kepadamu, kutitipkan sayang yang telah memilihmu_

_Kepadamu, kuberikan cinta putih yang malaikat anugerahkan padaku_

_Maaf_

_Karena pemberinya, aku, tak dapat seputih cinta itu_

_._

_Aku tahu,_

_Mungkin jalanku dan jalanmu bukan satu _

_Terlalu sulit untukku dan dirimu menyatu_

_Aku hanya dapat mengagumimu, disini_

_Bagai menatap malaikat yang terkurung dalam patung batu_

_._

* * *

Kris tidak punya pohon Natal dalam rumahnya. Juga tidak ada satu pun pernik Natal atau hadiah di rumah ini.

Mereka ─Kris dan Tao─ sarapan dalam hening, tentu saja diselingi suara sendok, garpu, dan piring yang beradu dan menimbulkan denting-denting kecil. Mereka hanya saling mengucapkan 'Selamat Natal' satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya Kris mengajaknya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Jujur saja, Tao tidak begitu menikmati spageti buatan Kris karena masih terasa aneh saat dikunyah, yang penting ini cukup untuk mengganjal perut sampai Kris berbaik hati mengajaknya makan lagi. Tao tidak tahu harus mulai bekerja darimana sebelum majikan barunya itu memberi instruksi, ia hanya takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Rasanya buruk," Kris mengomentari masakannya sendiri dan mengambil gelas air putih dari sisi kanan lalu meminum setengah isinya.

Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap mengunyah sampai suapan terakhir akhirnya masuk ke mulut.

"Misa dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Apa kau akan ke Gereja?"

Tao berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke Gereja hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau akan kesana, Kris?"

"Tidak," balas Kris dengan nada tegas. Ngomong-ngomong, Kris sering berbicara seperti itu. Bersinar dan berkharisma, pantas untuk disegani walau tak menyeramkan.

"Baiklah."

Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil topi merah Santa beserta jenggot palsunya yang diletakkan di kursi samping, ia berjalan naik tangga. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan? Cari dapurku sendiri, hitung-hitung pengenalan terhadap rumah."

Tao harus selalu mengingat bahwa ia memiliki dua status di sini; seseorang yang menumpang sekaligus pesuruh.

"Asal jangan masuk ke kamarku. Sekalipun," lanjut Kris.

Tao mengangguk. Ia tahu kamar Kris ada di seberang kamarnya, dipisahkan oleh pagar pembatas lantai.

Tidak sulit menemukan dapur di rumah yang cukup luas ini, pintu dapur kotornya tepat dibawah tangga setengah lingkaran yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dan kedua. Kesan pertama yang Tao dapatkan tentang dapur Kris adalah 'cukup rapih untuk seorang pria bujang'. Hanya ada sedikit noda makanan yang mengering di beberapa tempat dan sampah menumpuk yang belum dibuang. Kris bahkan rajin untuk menyuci peralatan masaknya sendiri.

"Cepat mandi," Kris memerintah saat Tao mengelap meja makan. Pria itu berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dengan pakaian Santaclaus merah, lengkap dengan perut buncit yang sepertinya terbuat dari bantal sofa. "Kau bisa pakai pakaianku. Aku sudah membawa beberapa pakaian lama ke kamarmu. Setelah itu pergi ke garasi."

"Iya," Tao menjawab sambil menahan tawa. Ia tahu, mungkin ini sedikit kurang ajar, mengingat yang ia tertawai adalah majikannya. Tapi Kris memang tidak cocok menjadi badut Santa dengan perut gendut dan baju kebesaran. Tao bahkan sudah beberapa kali menangkap Kris membenahi bantal sofanya yang melorot dengan matanya.

Kris bukan hanya memberi beberapa baju ke kamarnya, tapi beberapa lusin. Tao bahkan bingung harus mengenakan pakaian yang mana setelah ini. Ada dua kotak pakaian dalam yang masing-masing terdiri dari empat buah celana dan dua kaus putih tanpa lengan, ia yakin masih baru karena dilipat sangat rapi dan masih kaku. Beberapa lembar Yuan dan sebuah note diganjal di bawah kotak pakaian dalam dan bertuliskan "_Belilah beberapa kebutuhan lain dengan uang itu."_

Baru beberapa jam berkenalan dengan Kris, Tao sudah berpikir puluhan kali bahwa Kris adalah orang yang terlampau baik walau sedikit kaku.

Akhirnya pemuda Huang itu memutuskan menemui Kris dengan celana kulit imitasi dan _sweater _putih, ia tidak mengenakan jaket karena tak ada satupun jaket yang cukup di badannya kecuali sebuah jaket kulit hitam dengan tulisan A7X di punggung.

Kris memberinya sebuah topi merah dengan bola berbulu warna putih di ujung begitu sampai di garasi. Kris tidak mengucapkan apapun setelahnya, tapi dengan isyarat mata, Tao tahu bahwa Kris menyuruhnya memakai topi itu dan masuk ke sebuah _van_ warna metal yang separuh badannya sudah maju dari batas pintu. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang depan, pada posisi kanan. Kris ada di belakang kemudi.

"Berapa umurmu?" itulah pertanyaan pertama Kris dalam mobil. Lampu merah sedang menyala dan mereka berhenti.

"Mei depan, usiaku sudah duapuluh tahun."

Kris menoleh ke arahnya sebelum menarik persneling karena lampu lalu-lintas sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. "Kau masih muda."

Tao hanya membalas dengan senyum dikulum dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia sedikit merasa asing dengan Beijing pada Natal kali ini. Apa karena Beijing berkembang pesat beberapa tahun belakangan, atau karena ia selalu melewatkan Natal seperti hari-hari biasa dua tahun ini? Maksudnya, Natal dengan pesta seks, bukan seperti perayaan Natal lainnya.

"Aku duapuluh dua," Kris menggumam kurang jelas.

Tao menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Maaf?"

"Aku duapuluh dua tahun bulan lalu."

"Oh," kata Tao. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu _gege_?"

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil memutar setir ke kiri. "Terserah padamu."

Ketika mereka tidak saling mengobrol lagi, entah kenapa Tao merasa cuaca semakin dingin.

"Jadi _gege _masih kuliah?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan studi manajemenku tahun lalu, dan sekarang aku meneruskan usaha Mom."

Mendengar kata 'Mom' membuat Tao merindukan ibunya.

"Sudah sempat mengucapkan Selamat Natal ke keluargamu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya ponsel." Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu alasannya. "Lagi pula aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi."

Kris terdiam lama. "Maaf," ucapnya setelah itu. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Tao melirik ke kakinya yang diperban. Tidak sakit saat dibuat berjalan, hanya ngilu ketika jempolnya bergerak. "Baik-baik saja. Aku suka sandalnya, walau akhirnya terasa dingin."

"Hanya itu milik Billy yang ada di rumah." Kris melirik kearah sandal biru motif pesawat yang dipakai Tao lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan. "Itu kekecilan? Berapa ukuran kakimu?"

"Empatpuluh tiga."

"Sama sepertiku," Kris berkomentar. "Billy empatpuluh dua."

Belum sempat Tao bertanya, Kris berbicara lagi. "Billy itu kakakku. Dia pilot, jarang pulang. Dia lebih suka ke rumah Momku."

Menarik. Tao mulai mengenal keluarga Kris hanya karena ukuran sepatu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang ujungnya buntu, hanya bisa dilewati sebuah mobil dan sepeda berpapasan, di depan sebuah bangunan dengan teras luas bernama 'Panti Asuhan Xuanlu'. Saat Tao melirik Kris yang belum turun dari mobil dan sibuk mengenakan topi serta janggut, ia tahu, Kris akan menjadi Santaclaus untuk anak-anak panti asuhan ini.

"Bawa turun kardus-kardus di jok belakang. Kita bawa masuk bersama."

Tao menurut dan turun dari mobil. Ia menggeser pintu jok kedua dan menemukan empat kardus berukuran sedang berisi hadiah-hadiah yang sudah dibungkus dengan kaligrafi nama yang indah di tutupnya.

"Tulisannya bagus," Tao berkomentar saat mereka beriringan membawa kardus-kardus itu masuk.

Kris menoleh dan janggutnya melorot sedikit. "Tulisan diatas hadiah Natal itu?"

Tao mengangguk dan menempelkan dagunya di atas tepian kardus. "Berbeda dengan tulisan yang kau taruh di kamar tadi."

"Ini tulisan Chanyeol," Kris menjelaskan.

"Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Sepupuku." Singkat, padat, jelas.

Panti asuhan terlihat sepi. Mungkin anak-anak sedang ke Gereja. Tao menunggu di teras, berdiri sambil bersandar di pilar dan kardus-kardus yang masih dibawa lengannya sedangkan Kris berbicara dengan seorang pengurus panti berkacamata yang terlihat masih muda.

"Itu temanmu Kris?" Tao berhasil menguping satu kalimat.

Tao melihat Kris menoleh ke arahnya sambil memelorotkan janggut palsu, mungkin gatal. "Ya. Dia akan menemaniku disini."

Pengurus panti itu tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Kris. "Kukira temanmu hanya Chanyeol dan pacarnya itu."

"Chanyeol itu sepupuku, Nyonya Zhou," Kris mengoreksi.

"Aku tahu." Nyonya Zhou, si pengurus panti menghampiri Tao dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Tao, Huang Zitao," jawabnya sesaat setelah ditanyai.

Melihat Tao dan Kris yang sama-sama nampak lelah karena membawa barang terlalu lama, Nyonya Zhou mengetahui kesalahannya dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Kris terlihat sudah familiar dengan panti asuhan ini, ia duduk di sofa yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut calon orang tua yang akan mengadopsi.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk di sini dan membantuku membagikan hadiah untuk setiap anak. Panggil namanya dan mereka akan mendatangimu." Tao menoleh ke asal suara, Kris memberikan instruksi padanya.

"Baiklah," Tao berkata. "Apa kau melakukan ini setiap tahun?"

Kris membuka tas tennisnya dan mengeluarkan sepatu _boot _hitam, pria ini benar-benar berusaha menjadi Santaclaus. "Baru dua tahun belakangan. Selain itu sesekali aku kemari untuk menjadi donatur."

Apa Kris semacam malaikat? "Kau tertalu baik," Tao berkomentar.

Kris tersenyum selagi mengikat tali sepatu kanannya. "Aku hanya berusaha mengimbangi dosa-dosa dan perbuatan baikku."

Tao menoleh, "Semua orang punya dosa." Tao memutar memorinya kembali, "Aku juga banyak dosa."

"Mungkin, kita adalah pendosa-pendosa, Tao." Tao menunduk. Suara Kris terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Pedosa yang entah kenapa Tuhan sia-sia menciptakan kita karena pada akhirnya kita hidup untuk menjadi sampah."

"Bukankah sampah itu tak berguna? Kau berguna, Kris. Tanpamu anak-anak di panti ini tak akan mempunyai kado Natal." Tao menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Kris, membungkuk agar dapat menatap wajah rupawan orang di sebelahnya, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau kau sampah, aku tak akan di sini sekarang."

Kris tersenyum namun pandangannya tetap kosong. "Terima kasih."

Mungkin Kris bukan sampah seperti yang ia katakan, tapi bagaimana dengan Tao sendiri? Dua tahun menjajakan diri hampir setiap hari, ribuan pria dan dan segelintir wanita sudah ia puaskan birahinya, lalu apakah ia? Sudahkah ia berjuang mati-matian mengalahkan jumlah dosa-dosanya seperti Kris yang berusaha selalu berbuat baik, walau Tao tak tahu dosa apakah yang Kris maksud?

Entah kenapa memikirkan dirinya hari kemarin, ketika ia masih bermain di atas ranjang dengan pria-pria yang membayarnya, membuat perutnya terasa seperti diputar-putar. Tao tidak pernah merasa pusing dan mual ketika memikirkan seks. Lalu, kenapa? Apa ia keracunan spageti buatan Kris? Tao melirik sang majikan yang sedang membenahi janggutnya lagi, ia baik-baik saja. Semakin berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, yang ada malah ia semakin memikirkan hal itu.

Perasaan ingin muntah itu semakin menjadi ketika ia berusaha memikirkan Natal saat ia masih berumur enam tahun, bersama ibunya. Tao ingat, saat itu '_Santaclaus' _mengirimi ia sepeda roda empat karena ia berusaha berbuat baik selama satu tahun. Ibunya memasak daging asap saus nanas dan membawakan ia es krim vanila dengan _choco chips_, padahal suhu sangat dingin hingga membuat botol air minum menjadi berembun. Tao mengingatnya, ia tidak mau mengingatnya.

Lima menit kemudian, spageti lembek di perut Tao sudah berpindah ke pipa wastafel.

.

.

.

* * *

Kris membaringkan Tao di ranjangnya dengan hati-hati begitu acara pembagian kado Natal selesai. Ia bahkan masih memakai topi Santa walaupun bantal dan janggut palsu sudah ia lepas. Pria itu menatap Tao yang masih lemas sambil berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan prihatin. "Kenapa bisa?"

Tao memegangi perutnya, menekuk kaki seperti keong, lalu menggeleng.

"Sebelumnya kau baik baik saja." Kris menghembuskan nafas dan melepas topi serta pakaian Santa merahnya, ia memakai kaus hitam tipis di bagian dalam. "Benar-benar tidak butuh dokter?"

Tao menggeleng lagi. "Aku hanya mual dan muntah."

"Kau muntah empat kali dalam tiga jam."

Tao diam, apa yang Kris ucapkan memang benar.

"Seperti orang hamil," Kris melanjutkan.

Oh tidak, Tao merasa mual lagi. Tapi ia menahannya, sudah tidak ada makanan yang bisa dimuntahkan. "Aku tidak hamil, _ge._"

Rasanya ingin sekali Kris mengatakan _"Kau mantan tuna susila, Tao. Kau bisa hamil_", tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti hati tamu jangka panjangnya itu. Jadi, ia hanya bergumam pelan dan meninggalkan Tao sendiri di kamarnya. "Istirahatlah."

Tao tak membantah dan menarik selimutnya sampai dagu.

Kris menutup pintu hijau muda itu pelan-pelan, ia bergeser satu langkah ke kanan dari tempatnya berdiri, di depan tembok. Mungkin drama benar, jadi orang baik itu merepotkan. Baru satu hari Tao ada di rumahnya dan ia sudah cukup menyusahkan dengan perban di kakinya dan muntah-muntah di panti asuhan tempat ia menjadi donatur.

Kris merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar, jadi ia menyendenkan diri dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

.

_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Aku pulang nanti malam. Ada satu rekening mencurigakan, bisa begadang hari ini? Jangan lupa memasak, aku tidak mau makanan instan. _

.

_To : Park Chanyeol_

_Jangan bawa pacarmu kerumah. Ada pesuruh baru di sini. Dia steril, jangan macam-macam. Hanya ada spageti. Aku pulang malam._

_._

Terkirim.

Kris memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Ia berjalan memutar ke kamar sambil melempar-lempar topi merahnya. "Empatpuluh tiga," ia menggumam. "Empatpuluh tiga."

.

.

.

* * *

_Tao sudah biasa di rumah sendirian tiap malam di usianya yang baru menginjak angka enam. Mengerjakan PR, mengganti piyama tidur, menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, ia sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi Tao tetap ingin ada bersama ibunya di malam Natal._

_Jadi, di malam Natal itu, dengan kaki tertutup selimut dan memakai piyama sapi, Tao berdoa sebelum tidur agar ibunya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Setidaknya, sebelum matahari terbit._

_Tao anak baik, jadi Ia mengabulkan doanya._

_Tao bangun di pagi hari dengan ibu yang memeluknya, tidur di sampingnya. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan leher sang Ibu yang entah mengapa selalu dihiasi beberapa tanda kecoklatan yang akan hilang dalam kurun waktu tertentu, berbeda dengan kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat._

_Hantu Musim Salju._

_Tao pernah bertanya tentang tanda-tanda itu, tapi ibunya berkata bahwa ia akan mengerti setelah ia dewasa. Ibunya juga bilang bahwa mungkin Tao juga akan memilikinya, nanti. Jadi pria kecil itu akan menunggu jawabannya sampai ia besar, sampai batas maya yang ibunya sebut 'dewasa'._

_"Mama, Selamat Natal!" Tao berseru ketika ia menyadari ibunya mulai mengerjap untuk bangun._

_"Selamat Natal," ibunya membalas. "Sudah mengecek hadiah yang Santa berikan?"_

_Tao menggeleng. "Aku menunggu Mama bangun. Kita buka bersama-sama."_

_Ibunya tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas tangan yang ada di meja nakas dan memberikan sebuah kunci. "Santa menitipkannya pada Mama."_

_Tao mengambil kunci itu dengan kedua tangan dan menatapnya lekat. "Santa memberiku kunci?"_

_"Tidak," terdengar nada tawa yang merdu. "Maksud Mama, Mama tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Mengapa Santa hanya memberi anak baik sebuah kunci di hari Natal?" Jadi, sesudah itu, Nyonya Huang dan putranya bermain sebuah permainan kecil di pagi Natal. Mencari lubang yang pas untuk kunci yang Santa beri._

_Kunci kamar? Tidak._

_Kunci _diary _rahasia peninggalan nenek? Bukan._

_Kunci brankas milik ibunya? Apalagi itu, pasti salah._

_Lalu apa?_

_Tao akhirnya sarapan dengan kesal karena ia sudah mengelilingi rumah untuk menemukan benda yang pas untuk kunci tersebut. Ibunya membuat daging asap saus nanas, ia juga menyimpan satu wadah besar es krim vanila _choco chips _di kulkas. Tapi tetap saja Tao sebal karena tidak menemukan hadiah dari Santa._

_Rasa marahnya mencair ketika ia menemukan sebuah sepeda berwarna biru di halaman rumah mungilnya, saat ia akan membuang sampah._

_"Mama! Mama! Aku rasa aku menemukan hadiah dari Santa! Kunciku ada dimana?" Tao melompat girang masuk ke rumah dan berlari dengan langkah lebar ke dapur. Ibunya menunjuk kamar dengan tangan yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan karena ia baru mengeluarkan muffin blueberry dari dalam oven. Tao akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci dan kembali ke luar._

_Tao merasa sangat senang ketika kunci itu berhasil masuk ke lubang kunci sepeda. Ia berteriak lagi untuk memanggil ibunya, "Mama! Santa memberiku sepeda pada Natal kali ini!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_Tao menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sudah ada di belakang. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya menghilang ketika ia melihat ada dua roda tambahan di belakang sepedanya. "Tapi kenapa dia memberiku sepeda roda empat? Aku sudah masuk SD."_

_Tao merasa kedua pundaknya dielus. "Santa tahu kau belum pernah mempunyai sepeda. Mungkin ia ingin membuatmu belajar naik sepeda lebih dulu. Nanti kita lepas roda bantunya."_

_Pemuda Huang itu berjongkok, mengamati dua roda kecil yang disambung ke gerigi tengah dengan besi. "Baiklah," ia berkata dengan nada menyeret._

_"Kau tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah diberi sesuatu?"_

_Tao kecil tersenyum dikulum sambil memainkan jarinya. "Terima kasih, Santa."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Kris suka memilih pohon natalnya sendiri. Ia membeli sebuah cemara kecil berukuran dua meter yang dijual di pinggir jalan, satu dari tiga cemara yang dipajang berjejer. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dua cemara lain akan merasa sedih dan kehilangan ketika cemara miliknya diangkut ke rumah.**

**Kris juga suka menghias pohon natalnya sendiri. Ia akan menghias pohon itu dengan kertas krep dan bola-bola warna emas, merah, dan bening. ****_Uncle _****David yang menjadi ketua pengasuhnya akan mengangkatnya di pundak agar Kris bisa memasang hiasan bintang di puncak. Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Kris lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri, memasang lampu warna-warni. ****_Uncle _****David juga yang melakukannya.**

**Di malam Natal tahun ini, Kris memakai jaket biru tua yang tebal dengan bulu putih tebal di leher karena udara Vancouver sangat dingin, padahal salju tidak turun. Sebenarnya Kris akan lebih suka kalau salju turun karena itu berarti keajaiban Natal akan terjadi. Ia ingin ayahnya ada di Vancouver sekarang. Bersamanya, bersama keluarganya, melakukan Misa Malam Natal.**

**"Mom, apa itu Tuguran Suci Natal?" Ia bertanya pada sang Ibu ketika ia sudah berhasil membaca bagian teratas buklet bunga terbesar yang dipajang di depan pintu Gereja.**

**Nyonya Wu memangku Kris begitu sampai di barisan tempat duduk dari kayu, disamping Billy yang sudah berumur sembilan tahun saat itu. Kris masih sangat suka duduk dipangku walaupun ia sudah cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak-anak Asia, dan ibunya tetap memanjakan. "Tuguran itu artinya kau harus terjaga untuk menyaksikan."**

**"Menyaksikan apa?" Kris bertanya pelan sambil menoleh.**

**"Menyaksikan Yesus untuk hadir."**

**Yesus adalah 'orang' baik, begitu kata Mom. Kris pernah meminta pada Yesus dalam banyak hal, dan sebagian besar sudah dikabulkan. Jadi Kris berpikir ia akan meminta sesuatu malam nanti, sebelum tidur.**

**Kris meminta agar ayahnya bisa datang ke Vancouver dengan kostum Santa.**

**Keesokan harinya, Yesus belum mengabulkan doa yang ia panjatkan. Tidak ada Dad di kamar, tidak ada Dad di ruang keluarga, tidak ada Dad di rumah, tidak ada Dad di Kanada. Tuan Wu masih harus bekerja di China. Yah, mungkin banyak orang yang meminta di hari Natal sehingga doa Kris harus di-****_pending_****.**

**"Billy, Sayang, biarkan Kris mengambil hadiahnya dulu. Kurasa dia sangat sedih karena ayahmu tidak datang."**

**Kris bisa mendengar bisikan kecil untuk Billy itu dengan jelas. Semua terasa hening saat suasana hati Kris memburuk. Ia pernah menendang vas antik dari Indonesia pada usia empat tahun karena ****_wallpaper _****kamarnya diganti tanpa izin. Tapi bukan begini, ia bukan ingin mengobati rasa sedihnya dengan membuka hadiah Natal. Kris hanya ingin ayahnya datang dan ia akan merasa senang, bahkan walaupun tanpa kostum merah berjanggut.**

_**Sepanjang hari, Kris bergerak seperti robot. Ia menjawab setiap ucapan 'Selamat Natal' dari siapapun secara otomatis. Tangannya juga bergerak membuka kertas kado saat sebuah hadiah disodorkan untuknya, tapi wajahnya tetap kaku. Memang tak ada yang menarik, hampir semua hadiah untuknya sudah ia miliki sebelumnya. Tapi bukan karena itu. Lagi-lagi, karena ayahnya tak datang.**_

_**Kris sedang meminum coklat panas saat Uncle David membawa baki cookies berbagai rasa ke meja makan. Umurnya baru tigapuluh tujuh tahun, tapi di sekitar matanya sudah ada kerutan tipis, dan terlihat jelas saat tersenyum."Hey, Little Wu kedua," ia memanggil setelah melepas sarung tangannya. Uncle David selalu bersikap informal pada Billy dan Kris, menganggap mereka anak sendiri.**_

_**Kris meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya di meja dan turun dari kursi, membaur ke pelukan Uncle David lalu menangis di bahunya.**_

_**"Maaf, aku selalu sibuk saat Natal," ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Kris saat tangisan anak itu mulai mereda.**_

_**"Aku merindukan Daddy."**_

_**Uncle David mengulangi gerakan tangannya lagi di punggung anak itu. "Bahkan aku yang bukan keluarganya juga rindu pada Daddymu. Dia adalah pendongeng terbaik yang kutahu, walau aku tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin."**_

_**Kris memeluk leher Uncle David erat saat pria itu menggendongnya menuju kamar. Ia bercerita banyak tentang Tuan Wu, yang ternyata pernah satu kampus dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat Kris sudah siap bergelung di dalam selimutnya sendiri, Uncle David menyelesaikan cerita masa mudanya.**_

_**"Apa Uncle David tidak punya anak? Aku tidak pernah tahu."**_

_**Uncle David tersenyum dan ujung matanya berkerut. "Aku punya dua anak. Chaterine dua tahun lebih tua daripada Billy, sedangkan Xavier seumuran denganmu."**_

_**Kris menggesek-gesekkan kakinya dari dalam selimut dan menggigit kuku sebelum bertanya lagi. "Dimana mereka?"**_

_**"Bersama ibunya."**_

_**"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"**_

_**Uncle David menepuk-nepuk kaki Kris dari luar, tersenyum berusaha menutupi. "Karena aku bekerja. Sama seperti ayahmu yang tidak bisa tinggal di sini karena dia juga bekerja di China."**_

_**"Kau harus pulang," Kris berkata lalu menutup tubuhnya sebatas mulut dengan selimut. "Uncle tau? Ditinggal ayah itu tidak menyenangkan."**_

_**Lagi-lagi Uncle David tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari tepi ranjang Kris dan keluar. "Selamat tidur. Sudah kupastikan akan ada makan malam lezat saat kau bangun, little Wu kedua."**_

_**Saat punggung Uncle David benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu, Kris kembali berpikir. Mungkin Natalnya terasa menyebalkan karena Dad tidak ada. Tapi, karena Uncle David, Kris merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kris sadar, ada bayang hitam menjijikkan yang menggantung di bawah matanya kala itu. Tapi Natal telah berakhir, ia harus kembali bekerja. Bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara salju yang turun dari balik jendela kaca, tepat pukul enam ia sudah rapi dengan celana kain dan kemejanya. Selesai memasak dan sarapan, ia akan memakai jas serta mantelnya dan pergi.

"Aku ingin sup kacang merah," Chanyeol terdengar sungguh berisik bagi Kris yang sedang melumuri beberapa paha ayam dengan madu dan bumbu-bumbu untuk dipanggang setelahnya.

"Masaklah sendiri."

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk dan menatap bayangan Chanyeol dari cermin hitam di rak kabinet atas. "Kita baru selesai berdiskusi pukul tiga pagi dan kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok lehernya dan mendekat ke arah Kris, mengintip apa yang Kris lakukan dari pundaknya. "Baekhyun mengajakku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?"

Sesudah itu Kris berbalik dengan ayam-ayamnya yang sudah rapi tersusun di baki aluminium. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok Tao yang juga baru bangun tidur dengan masih memakai pakaian yang ia pakai ke panti asuhan kemarin.

"Apa yang _gege _lakukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum bodoh ke arah Tao.

"Memasak. Hey Chanyeol, minggir!"

Mata Tao mengekori apa yang Kris lakukan setelahnya. Pria itu memasukkan baki berisi paha ayam ke oven di bawah set kompor, berkacak pinggang selama beberapa saat untuk masakannya dari luar, lalu ia melepas apron dan duduk di kursi _pantry._ "Kalian berdua tidak lelah berdiri terus?"

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat Tao dan Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Kris.

Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan cara aneh sampai akhirnya Kris menginterupsi. "Chanyeol, sepupuku." Tao mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman dengan Tao dan ia berkata dengan nada mengejek untuk membuat Kris sebal. "Jadi ini tamu kita, Kris? Dia cantik."

"Tao," pria itu menyebutkan namanya pelan.

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun tau atau dia akan membunuhku dan mengusir Tao dari sini secara sadis."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia kubiarkan tidur."

Tao mencuri pandang ke arah leher Chanyeol begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelum ini. Beberapa milik Tao bahkan belum menghilang sempurna dari leher. Sialnya, Chanyeol tahu itu. "Kris, kau juga tidak tidur tadi malam?"

"Apa?" Kris bertanya bingung.

Tao menutupi lehernya dan menunduk. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mengerti arah pembicaraan dengan cepat. "Memang kenapa? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku juga bisa."

Tao berjengit heran. Tanda-tanda itu bukan disebabkan oleh Kris. Tapi bibirnya terkunci untuk berpendapat. Sebentar, perutnya terasa aneh lagi.

"Kau bilang dia steril, Kris," Chanyeol memukul pelan lengan Kris dan ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Sebelum tadi malam."

Kris berdiri dari kursinya dan menggantung apron di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tao mengikuti di belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya merasa perlu mengikuti. Ia ada di depan kamar Kris sebelum pria yang diikuti berhenti dan membalikkan badan. "Berhenti."

"Kenapa?" Kris memicingkan mata dan menemui bibir Tao yang cemberut sedih. "Kenapa _gege _bicara seperti tadi?"

"Karena kau Huang Zitao." Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat di mata serius si pemuda Wu. "Kau Huang Zitao yang baru di sini. Ada banyak hal yang Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu tentang dirimu, bahkan tentang aku. Di rumah ini, biar hanya aku yang tahu tentang bagaimana kau dulunya. Jangan sampai si idiot itu merekammu dalam otaknya sebagai bekas pelacur."

Kris mengucapkan semua itu secara frontal walau hanya sebuah kata-kata pelan yang tak mungkin orang selain mereka berdua bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja, akhir kalimat Kris membuat Tao kembali ditarik ke kenyataan dimana ia adalah sesuatu yang kotor, dulu.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus mengganti kata 'pelacur' dengan apa. Kurasa kamus otakku sedang tidak bekerja."

Tao mengangguk, memainkan jemarinya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan dengang canggung sebelum indra pendengaran mereka menangkap suara teriakan Chayeol memanggil Kris yang disusul seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari kamar di sebelah kamar Kris.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang. Turunlah, dan ajak pria itu ke dapur menemui Chanyeol," Kris menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. "Katakan juga pada Chanyeol untuk menata meja makan."

"Iya."

Tao berbalik arah, memunggungi Kris yang masuk ke kamarnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Berusaha menyuguhkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya saat ini, mereka mengobrol di perjalanan menuju dapur.

"Tao!"

Kris memanggil pria panda itu lagi, Baekhyun ikut menoleh bersamanya.

"Ingat, _Huang Zitao baru_" Kris tersenyum.

Oh Tidak, Tao meleleh.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_****Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update._ Saya lagi drop banget satu minggu belakangan, sekolah juga mulai praktek dan ujian._

_Saya gak berharap banyak, tapi jika ada yang menunggu, saya mohon sabar ya :)_

_._

**Balasan _review_ Xunzhao Xingfu chapter 1**

G-Sajangnim : Saya gak terlalu suka novel remaja lho ._. Saya sukanya novel dengan pemain tua /?/ maksudnya umur-umur sekitar 30 tahunan wkwkwk. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

KyuKi Yanagishita : Hehe maaf kalo nunggu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

91 : Hehe iya pasti diceritain kok perjalanan Tao sama Kris waktu kecilnya, jadi tahu kenapa mereka bisa kayak gini :) Ehm... Happy endding gak ya? ;) Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Miettenekomiaw : Request ditampung dulu ya, biarin cerita mereka mengalir seperti cintanya /?/ wkwkwk Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^ [ps. kok udah jarang nongol di FB ya kayaknya?]

Kazehiro Yuki : Hehe iya SMA. Baru masuk tahun ini tapi rasanya udah beraaattt banget. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

che24 : Haha jangan tanya saya, lagi nglindur kali pas bikin ;-; Oke, dinikmatin sebisanya ya :) Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

PiCaPiQi : Jangan meleleh '-' Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Time To Argha : Tunggu aja NCnya, dad wkwkwk ._. Bismillah ya /?/ Tengs ripiunya daddy :3

KittenTao : Diusahakan ada waktu kok pastinya ^^ Terima kasih runtuk reviewnya ^^

IMSyrinx : Kan Taotao emang sering dapet 'kasihan' ._. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

ayulopetyas1 : Nyesek is greget, greget is gut /?/ TAO HAMIL ANAKKU p'-'q /peluk jitao/ Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Jijiyoyo : Hehe iya gapapa :) Nanti lama-lama juga tahu kok mama jitao kerja apaan. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Arisa Yoon : Diusahain yaaa :3 Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Raichi KrisTao : Oke kak. Tengseu eaps :3

Dark Shine : Ehh... ini harus dibalesnya pake kata apa ._. Pokoknya terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya ^^

rarega18 : kayak bikin review buku di bookreads ya ._. wkwkwk... Selamat datang di ffn :) Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

albert said : KALO MAU IDUP ENAK JADIIN TAO LAKI GUE OM! AYO FASTER! /?/ KALO KAWIN MUDA SAMA TAO GUE MAU *o* Makaseh ripiunya ya :3 noah .2*

taoris shipperrr : Sempurna itu cinta Kris ke Tao dan cinta Tao ke Kris :') Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Sheng lee juan : Gak ah biasa aja ._. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Sylvia Hildayanti : Itu absurd ending /?/ Emang udah sering terbang kesini kok wkwkwk :3 Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Ephend : Hay ephend ;;) /colek/ wkwkwk. Akhirnya mampir LOL. Iya nih, biasanya bikin oneshot sih, kan masih belajar. Makasih ya ripiunya, membantu sekaleh :3

.

.

.

Semoga suka dan puas dengan chapter ini.

sign

.

Jonanda Taw


	3. Kris' Room Secret

**Xúnzhǎo Xìngfú**

.

**(3)**

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

**Main Cast : **Kris Wu and Huang Zitao

**Genre : **Damn I love ANGST. Actually, Romance too.

**Rated : **T

**WARNING!**

Regular : Normal PoV

_Italic : Tao's Flashback_

**Bold : Kris' Flashback**

**Disclaimer : **EXO belong to God. Story is mine.

p.s : Buat yang jijik-an hati-hati aja yaa~

p.s.s : Saya yakin FF ini ancur banget EYDnya, mohon dimaafkan. Unbeta soalnya.

.

Happy reading…

.

.

.

_Peri-peri malam akan terus bernyanyi_

_Mengiringi sukamu, segala dukamu_

_Menjagamu di kala sepi mengganggu_

_Jadi, tatap aku dan rasakan deru rasaku_

_Ada aku disini, untukmu_

_._

_Jangan takut padaku_

_Karena ku tak mungkin sakitimu_

_Tatap aku_

_Sadari janji itu_

_._

Tahun baru Masehi sudah terlewat satu bulan yang lalu. Sebentar lagi, Tahun baru Lunar akan datang dan hampir setiap bangunan di Beijing sudah dihiasi lampion-lampion kertas berwarna merah. Tao membuat tiga lampion untuk rumah Kris, sendirian. Ia pernah membantu ibunya membuat lampion-lampion seperti ini saat masih kecil.

Tao sedang ada di dapur sore itu. Hujan salju sudah jarang terjadi, dan hawa menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu dan bunga-bunga liar di taman belakang Kris akan mulai tumbuh, bumi kembali coklat. Sayang sekali Tao tidak telaten merawat tumbuhan. Warna jingga dilangit sedikit lebih pekat dari warna wortel yang ia potong, dan Tao sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai '_kenapa wortel harus oranye?_'

"Apa yang kau buat?"

Tao menoleh, mendapati Kris meletakkan tas kerja dan mantel di atas meja _pantry _yang terbuat dari keramik abu-abu muda. Satu yang lebih muda tersenyum dan menghampiri yang lebih tua. Ia melepas jas Kris berikut dasinya. Melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya. Bahkan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Tao yakin bisa mengepel rumas besar Kris setiap hari. Akibatnya? Ia merasa sering kesemutan dan kram saat malam. Tapi Tao tak peduli.

"Sup misoa dan kalkun acar. Ada wang laoji hangat di meja makan."

Selanjutnya, Tao kembali memotong wortel, membiarkan Kris mengambil minumannya sendiri. "Ada rencana di malam tahun baru?"

Tao mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Banyak sitkom di teve."

"Chanyeol bilang dia akan kencan dengan Baekhyun di taman kota," Kris berkata tepat saat Tao berpindah tempat ke wastafel untuk kembali mencuci potongan wortelnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta kecil di rumah?"

Tao masih mencuci, tapi ia menoleh. "Pesta apa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan pesta, hanya sebuah perayaan sederhana."

"Mie panjang umur, selalu identik dengan tahun baru," Tao menimpali.

"Oke, kita akan membuat mie panjang umur."

"Aku," sela Tao. "Aku yang memasak."

Kris hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Tao telah selesai mencuci wortel dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Kris masih di kursi tinggi _pantry, _melamun tidak jelas. Sudut mata Tao mengekor ke arah sang majikan ketika lima menit berlalu dan Kris masih mematung, padahal Tao sudah memasukkan bahan-bahan acarnya ke mangkuk logam. "Apa yang _gege _pikirkan?"

Kris menoleh dengan mata memicing. "Bukan apa-apa." Pria itu berhenti berbicara untuk bernafas beberapa saat. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Di kamar _gege,_" jawab Tao sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

Kris berdiri dan meninggalkan _pantry _menuju kamar tanpa pamit.

Kris baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena pertanyaan Tao. "Boleh aku iri pada Chanyeol?"

Walaupun Tao tidak memberikan alasan dasar rasa irinya pada Chanyeol, Kris mengerti. Jadi pria itu menggumam, "Tidak," dan kembali berjalan.

Pintu putih kamar Kris terbuka dengan mulus setelah Kris membuka kuncinya, tanpa ada suara decitan. Bagian dalamnya berwarna sama, didominasi putih. Pria itu kembali mengunci kamarnya saat ia sudah berada di dalam. Ia tidak terburu-buru, Kris memang seharusnya tidak terburu-buru. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu lain yang ada di dalam kamarnya, di dekat jendela, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa.

Sebuah tangga melingkar sederhana menyambutnya, terbuat dari besi yang dicat warna emas. Kris bergerak turun dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang menelusuri pegangan tangga. Lampu tidak dinyalakan, jadi ia hanya menangkap siluet sepupunya di depan sebuah meja setengah lingkaran dengan dua komputer dan satu laptop menyala. Ketika kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, semua itu menimbulkan gema diantara deru nafas dua manusia dalam ruangan dan Chanyeol menoleh. Wajahnya serius.

"Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Lalu kenapa masih serius mencari target?"

Masih ada lima anak tangga dan tiga meter jarak di antara Kris dan Chanyeol, tapi sang pemilik rumah bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas sepupunya dalam ruangan sepi. "Bukannya lebih baik tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik polisi?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata fokus ke layar laptop sambil memainkan kuku dengan giginya.

Kris mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan cepat, tak peduli roda-roda kursinya melindas bungkus makanan ringan kosong, menatap sebuah situs rahasia milik CATC ─China Anti Terrorism Center─ yang berhasil Chanyeol bobol. Kris akui, Chanyeol memang terlihat idiot dengan perkiraan IQ dibawah 70, tapi itu hanya kulit luarnya. Chanyeol sudah kuliah semester akhir di umurnya yang baru menginjak angka duapuluh satu─ia mendapat beasiswa penuh hingga mendapat gelar Master dari Universitas Peking─, semua itu dikurangi dua semester cuti karena pertukaran mahasiswa ke Tokyo dan Moscow, IQ-nya 85 _point _di atas perkiraan, dan bukti kejeniusan Chanyeol yang lain adalah ia bisa masuk ke situs rahasia milik negara tanpa ada yang curiga.

Udara masih terasa dingin ketika Kris merasakan nafasnya sendiri. Ia menggosok hidung lalu bertanya. "Jadi aku masih harus _cuti_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Masih ada beberapa orang yang membicarakan kasus kita."

Kris mengadah, menatap langit-langit putih yang menjadi abu-abu karena minim cahaya. Oh, ia bisa melihat retakan cat samar-samar. Ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Banyak sekali. Namun semua itu memiliki satu muara, satu pertanyaan yang harus Chanyeol jawab.

"Apa… apa ki-kita harus benar-benar… berhenti?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata sekali setelah Kris berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan sedikit gagap, beberapa kali mengulang kata dalam bahasa Korea. Ada implus listrik yang mengalir dalam sel otaknya ketika Chanyeol berpikir mengenai jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Kris. Tiba-tiba pria itu merasa kepalanya diselimuti kabut dan semua menjadi keruh.

"Kurasa tidak," akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan. "Kita sudah terlalu jauh. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa berhenti. Semua terasa menyenangkan."

Kris melirik tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tidak menatapnya. Seperti orang buta, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang maya dan tidak dapat Kris lihat. Ia rasa Chanyeol sedang berpikir lagi, jadi pria itu tetap diam.

"Membunuh itu seperti narkoba, Kris. Membuat kecanduan."

Kris menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Tangan itu kotor, walau nampak tanpa noda kali ini. Berliter-liter darah telah mengotorinya dari rembesan sarung tangan yang selalu ia kenakan saat _bertugas._ Chanyeol benar, ia merasa tidak bisa berhenti. "Kau membunuh dengan otakmu, aku membunuh dengan tanganku."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Kris sayu. Ada kantung mata jelek dibawah mata lebarnya. "Masih mau pensiun?"

Kris menatap tangannya lagi. Sesuatu seperti rasa khawatir bercampur semangat mengiringi dentuman jantungnya yang temponya kembali meninggat. "Kurasa tidak," ia berkata dengan suara berat.

Rasa berat yang membuat sesak, namun terasa menggembirakan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Akhir Juni. Akhir tahun ajaran sebelum September kembali dan sekolah mulai sibuk lagi. Lima tahun terlewat sejak Tao mendapat hadiah sepeda dari Santa, dan pada akhirnya ia pun tahu Santa tak pernah ada._

_Pria muda itu membuka buku rapornya sekali lagi. Halaman pertama: data siswa. Disana, akan selalu ada suatu kolom kosong. Kolom yang tak akan pernah diisi, tak pernah bisa diisi, namun selalu ingin Tao isi._

_Biodata Wali Murid Laki-laki._

_Menginjak kelas tiga sekolah dasar, Huang Zitao akhirnya mengerti kenapa dulunya ia sering pindah sekolah. Ia bahkan pernah pindah sekolah tiga kali dalam satu tahun ajaran. Untungnya, China selalu menerima murid pindahan tak peduli berapa kali murid itu meloncat dari satu sekolah ke sekolah yang lain._

_Jawabannya ada pada kejujuran semu pada kolom pekerjaan ibunya._

_Pedagang._

_Ibunya seorang pedagang tubuh._

_Itulah alasan kenapa Tao tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Karena ibunya sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa yang menanam cikal-bakal Tao dalam rahim itu._

_Itu pula alasan ia ditolak hampir setiap sekolah di Qingdao. Mereka tidak menerima seorang anak pelacur, tak jelas siapa ayahnya. Perwakilan dunia untuk menolak seorang anak yang tumbuh tanpa mengenal kasih sayang seorang ayah._

_Tapi itu dulu. Ibunya memang seorang pelacur, tapi itu benar-benar dulu. Kini, Nyonya Huang bekerja sebagai pembuat lampion kertas merah sekaligus perajut pakaian yang terbuat dari wol, ia membuka toko kecil yang menjual jajanan manis beserta hasil rajutannya. Pada musim dingin, Tao menjual beberapa buah ke teman sekelas dan Tao merasa sangat senang karena ibunya akan memberikan uang saku lebih._

_Uang lebih itu ia kumpulkan dalam sebuah kaleng susu yang diletakkan dalam lemari pakaian dalam agar ibunya tidak tahu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang Tao miliki itu akan berulang tahun beberapa hari lagi._

_Pada hari minggu awal bulan Juli kala itu, Tao sengaja bangun jauh lebih pagi. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk mengintip dan hanya bias cahayanya yang sudah elok melukis langit. Ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan, meminimalisir decitan yang akan mengganggu kenyamanan tidur sang Ibu. Pria itu berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari beledu merah di dalam kulkas. Mungkin konyol. Tapi satu-satunya tempat aman kali ini adalah dalam sebuah kantung plastik berisi telur yang baru ibunya beli dua hari lalu. Nonya Huang alergi telur. Wanita itu tak akan memasak menggunakan telur kecuali Tao memintanya, dan Tao memang tidak meminta dimasakkan telur dalam dua hari ini._

_Selain mengambil kotak hadiah itu, Tao juga mengambil beberapa sosis daging dan mentega. Ia menggorengnya dengan hati-hati mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia memasak, ibunya selalu melarang ketika Tao ingin melakukannya sendiri. Tao tidak bisa memasak nasi, jadi ia mengambil ramen _cup _dari kabinet penyimpanan dan menuangkan air panas dari dalam termos. Tao hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat sambil duduk manis, kemudian mencampurnya dengan bumbu-bumbu dalam plastik dan potongan-potongan sosis._

_Tinggal satu menit dan ramennya akan siap dimakan._

_"Huang Zitao?" Tao menoleh, matanya membulat menangkap sosok sang Ibu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh, antara mengantuk, kaget, bingung, dan… marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Tao cepat-cepat mengambil kotak beledu merah dari atas meja dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh. Tapi ia terlalu polos, ibunya tentu tahu bahwa anaknya sedang mengajaknya bermain 'apa yang ada di belakangku?'._

_"Aku…"_

_"Mama tidak mengajarimu untuk berbohong, Tao. Mama tahu, Mama bukan panutan yang baik untukmu. Mama terjerumus dalam lubang hitam saat Mama masih muda dan kemudian kau lahir, lalu Mama masih…"_

_"Sudah, cukup!"_

_Nafas Tao memburu. Ia tidak suka jika ibunya mulai menceritakan kepahitan masa lalu yang harus mereka lalui, membuat Tao ingat bahwa ketakutan itu benar-benar nyata._

_"Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun. Tapi kenapa Mama menuduh Tao berbohong?"_

_Tao masih menundukkan wajahnya ketika tangan kanannya terlulur, menampakkan kotak beledu yang ia sembunyikan dari balik punggung. "_Zhu ni shengri kuaile_, Mama."_

_Tidak ada ibu yang tidak terharu saat anaknya yang masih belia memberi kejutan hari ulang tahun di pagi buta, merelakan jam tidurnya berkurang demi sebuah perayaan kecil. Kemudian mereka saling memeluk dalam diam, hanya diiringi oleh tangisan yang perlu dibagi agar tidak ada hati siapapun yang retak karena tak kuat menanggung beban._

_"Terima kasih."_

_Tao menghapus air matanya sendiri begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia membuka kotak beledu itu dan menampakkan sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian imitasi di dalamnya. "Tao hanya bisa membeli ini. Maaf."_

_Ibu Tao menggeleng. Ia menatap putranya sambil mengelus pelan rambut halus itu dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Ini indah sekali."_

_Tao tersenyum dihiasi mata bengkak. "Di teve, jika ada pria yang mencintai seorang wanita, ia akan memberikan cincin untuk si wanita. Kemudian mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia." Tao mengambil cincin itu, memakaikannya perlahan ke jari manis tangan kanan ibunya. "Sampai saat ini, Mama tidak memiliki kesempatan itu. Maka aku yang akan mewakilinya. _Wo ai ni._"_

_Nyonya Huang akan merasa malu jika harus menangis di tengah _moment _bahagia seperti saat ini. Tao tidak memberinya cincin hanya untuk sebuah tangisan. Jadi, ia hanya berkata dengan nada serak yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya pada sang putra, "_Wo ye ai ni, _Tao."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Kris membuka loker sekolahnya. Sialan, surat merah jambu lagi. Laki-laki berumur duabelas tahun itu membuang belasan surat cinta yang isinya kurang lebih sama ─memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih si pengirim─ itu ke tong sampah setelah sebelumnya menyobek surat itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Saat ia melirik ke persimpangan koridor, ada tiga wanita mengintip dan berlari dengan cepat begitu melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam.**

**"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau punya pacar," Kris mendesis.**

**"Hey ****_dude!"_**** Si Wu kecil menoleh, ia mendakan tinju kecil di pundak dari teman depan bangkunya. Namanya Michael Jackson Kile, ibunya terlalu terobsesi dengan ****_the King of Pop _****itu.**

**"Hey juga, MJ."**

**"Mau ke kantin?"**

**Kris melirik ke jam bundar warna putih yang terpasang di dinding koridor sebelum menjawab. 07.00 A.M.**

**"Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum jam pertama. Aku akan menceritakan hal menarik!"**

**Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi yang akan kudapatkan?"**

**MJ mendengus. "Dasar jiwa bisnis. Baiklah, ****_sandwich bacon _****dan sebotol air mineral."**

**"****_Deal for two glasses of fruit punch," _****Kris menawar dan tersenyum meremehkan.**

**"****_Okay_****!"**

**Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah ada di kantin yang cukup ramai dengan para murid yang belum sarapan. Walau tidak seramai saat makan siang, Kris tetap saja merasa risih. Itulah alasan Kris selalu membawa kotak ****_bento _****dari rumah untuk dimakan di kelas.**

**"Aku mendapat surat cinta."**

**Kris masih mengunyah walaupun pandangannya melirik. MJ juga salah satu siswa populer di sekolah, sama sepertinya. Bukan hal tabu jika pria itu dapat surat cinta. "Lalu?"**

**"Aku mendapatkannya dari Lucy Johnson."**

**Kris mendelik. Lucy Johnson adalah atlet renang nasional, satu yang paling terkenal di Kanada. Lucy juga satu sekolah sengannya, dan sudah menjadi incaran MJ sejak lama. Pria itu sungguh yakin kalau mereka berdua adalah belahan jiwa. "Sungguh?"**

**MJ mengangguk sambil menggigit ****_sandwich _****vegetariannya. "Aku sempat ****_shock_****."**

**"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"**

**"Tentu saja aku akan ke kelasnya pada jam istirahat nanti! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya!"**

**Kris mendesis. "Pecundang. Masa harus Lucy dulu yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu?"**

**MJ berhenti mengunyah dan menelan makanannya paksa. "Benar juga, sih."**

**"Kalau hubungan kalian tidak lebih lama dari satu tahun, aku ingin kau mentraktirku makan sushi sepuasnya."**

**"Hey!" MJ berteriak, pura-pura marah. Kris malah tertawa melihatnya.**

**"Aku bercanda."**

**MJ banyak bercerita banyak hal setelah itu. Ia menceritakan anjing barunya, lalu ia mengait-ngaitnya Lucy yang punya wajah kecil seperti anak anjing yang lucu. Banyak sekali, hingga jam masuk kelas akhirnya berbunyi. Walau tampan, MJ tetap cerewet seperti anak gadis. Hanya Kris yang tahu itu.**

**Mereka sudah kembali berjalan di koridor menuju kelas dengan perut kenyang ketika MJ bertanya satu hal yang membuat Kris berpikir keras. "Hey, Wu. Apa arti ****_soulmate _****untukmu?"**

**Kris menautkan alis, tangannya bergerak gusar dalam saku celana. "Apa ya?"**

**Kris pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku dongeng, belahan jiwa bagaikan kopi dan cangkir. Saling melengkapi.**

**Kris pernah menonton di televisi, belahan jiwa adalah jodoh seumur hidup yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh maut.**

**Kris pernah dengar dari MJ, belahan jiwa adalah Lucy Johnson.**

**"Bagiku," suara Kris terdengar serius, "belahan jiwa itu adalah orang yang bisa menyelesaikan kalimatmu."**

**"Hah?"**

**Kris tidak menjawab keheranan MJ karena sudah ada guru di kelas. Tapi setelah guru mulai menghadap papan untuk menjelaskan, MJ memutar bangku ke belakang dan mengancam Kris. "Ayo, jelaskan padaku arti ****_soulmate _****bagimu! Jika tidak, aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kita mengenai pizza!"**

**"Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Kris berbicara pelan, berbisik.**

**MJ menggeleng.**

**"****_Soulmate _****berarti belahan jiwa kita, jiwa kita yang lain namun ada di lain tubuh. Satu jiwa punya satu hati, itu artinya setengah hati kita juga ada pada belahan jiwa kita. Jadi, belahan jiwa pasti bisa menerka apa yang akan kita katakan selanjutnya. Itu maksudku."**

**MJ terdiam sesaat, lalu bertanya lagi. "Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyelesaikan kalimatmu itu?"**

**Kris menggeleng. "Belum. Kuharap secepatnya."**

**"Kau ingin mendappat belahan jiwa yang bagaimana?"**

**Ketika itu, Kris tidak pernah sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biseksual. "Cantik, punya mata dan bibir kucing, juga seksi."**

**"Dasar pelanggan majalah ****_Playboy._****"**

**Kris memukul MJ dengan pensilnya, memekik kecil. "Hey! Diam kau!"**

.

.

.

* * *

Tao merasa tangannya membeku. Semua dingin, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah musim salju akan segera berakhir. Tapi kenapa suhu menjadi lebih kejam dari biasanya?

Ketika ia memutuskan melihat telapak tangannya, Tao yakin semua yang terjadi padanya kali ini adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pria itu menoleh, ada cermin di ruang putih tanpa batas tempat ia berada. Tubuhnya… ia kembali menjadi anak berusia enam hingga tujuh tahun.

Ada apa?

Hujan salju turun dari awan tak kasat mata. Semakin dingin. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia tak memakai sarung tangan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya juga telanjang. Tapi kenapa bagian itu menjadi terasa terbakar? Tao berkedip, dan semua apa yang ia lihat kembali berbeda.

Di sana, di atas sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah darah, ibunya saat masih muda, tengah bercumbu dengan dua orang pria tak dikenal dan… oh, itu sungguh tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak-anak. Ketika Tao mencoba untuk berteriak, menangis, berlari menggapai sang ibu, ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam tubuhnya. Sakit. Rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada melakukan akupuntur di seluruh tubuh.

Tao takut.

Suara rintihan penuh nikmat itu menghujam indra pendengarannya. Adalah sebuah kepercumaan ketika ia berusaha menutup telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat, bayangan-bayangan buruk itu makin menjadi. Semakin lama semakin terdengar, semakin lama semakin terasa.

_Terasa._

Benar, ada sentuhan bergairah menjalari tubuhnya. Tao mengintip dari sela-sela jari, ia tak mengenal pria itu. Atau hanya ia yang berusaha tidak mengenal, tidak mengingatnya?

Ini mimpi buruk! Tao harus bangun!

"Ayo, Manis. Paman janji ini tidak akan terasa sakit."

Tao merangkak mundur. Pijakannya empuk. Ia terduduk diatas ranjang, tubuh telanjangnya berselimut putih, kulitnya lengket karena peluh, dan bibirnya berdarah. Ia ingat, ini masa pertamanya. Umurnya tujuhbelas tahun. Rayuan itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Bagian yang dimasuki itu terasa perih dan sakit ketika Tao berjalan keesokan hari.

Tao mengingat semuanya kembali. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Mama…" Tao merintih lirih ketika pria itu mencekal kakinya. Rasanya semakin sakit ketika ia berusaha untuk menendang.

"Jangan memberontak! Kau sudah kubayar mahal!" suara lembut si penyewa meninggi.

Jemari itu merambat melewati betisnya, menyentuh belakang lututnya ─demi Tuhan Tao benci bagian itu disentuh─, semakin naik ke paha dan membuat gerakan lembut memutar disana. Tao meneguk liurnya kasar. Pahit, terasa sakit di tenggorokan. "Ja-jangan…" ia mencicit. Suaranya tenggelam di tengah ketakutan.

PLAK!

Tao ditampar. Sakitnya lebih terasa di hati.

Ketika pipinya dicengkram sangat kuat hingga bibirnya membulat, Tao bisa merasakan rasa asin di indra pengecapnya. Darah di bibir kucing itu mengalir lagi. Ia memejamkan mata ketika ciuman kasar semakin melukai bagian yang berdarah. Hanya diam yang bisa ia lakukan. Memberontak pun percuma, ia akan makin disiksa.

Oh, sentuhan itu menyapu lehernya. Ia akan mendapat tanda-tanda merah yang ia sering tanyakan kepada ibunya, dulu.

Kemudian semakin turun ke dadanya. Geli.

Hey, apa yang menggeliat di selangkangannya?

Tidak! Bagian itu sangat dilarang untuk dimasuki!

Lalu semuanya menjadi _normal_. Sentuhan-sentuhan menjijikkan itu tidak terasa lagi. Ia membuka mata perlahan, silau, ada erangan penuh ketakutan terdengar. Mata elang itu, alis tegas itu, rahang kokoh itu…

Kris ada di hadapannya.

Ia sudah bangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Tao, _are you okay?"_

Tiba-tiba ia mual. Menyedihkan sekali ia harus mual dan muntah-muntah ketika trauma masa lalunya muncul.

Satu yang ditanya mengangguk, kaku, lehernya seperti kram. Mungkin efek berbohong.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk? Aku terbangun karena teriakanmu."

Sekeras itukah ia mengigau? Kamar Kris beberapa meter di seberang kamarnya.

Tao menutup mulut. Ia tidak tahan, harus ada yang dikeluarkan dari lambung. Apapun itu, walau ia tidak makan malam kemarin.

"Kau merasa mual lagi?"

Tao mengangguk, matanya terpejam, dadanya naik turun dan ada suara seperti penderita asma keluar dari mulutnya.

Pelan Kris menyibak selimut Tao yang diam-diam sering ia cium wanginya ketika Tao tidak di kamar. Harumnya menyenangkan. Tao berjalan tertatih, masih menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya agar ia tidak muntah di lantai. Ketika Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi, Tao langsung berlari ke wastafel dan cairan putih keruh yang bersifa asam mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada yang lainnya, kecuali tetesan air liur. Belum puas, _kloter kedua _meluncur dengan mulus, tapi Tao terbatuk di akhir.

"Tao…" Kris memanggil pelan sambil memijat pelan tengkuk Tao yang menatap cairan muntahnya sendiri dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Kran air dinyalakan. Bunyinya menjadi nyaring karena gema. Ada bagian muntah yang terciprat di beberapa sudut dan Tao mengarahkan kucuran air ke bagian itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kris tak berkata apapun lagi beberapa menit setelahnya. Percuma saja, Tao akan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, bahwa ia _baik-baik saja._ Kran air masih menyala walau bekas muntahan Tao sudah tak bersisa, pria itu juga sudah berkumur dan menyikat gigi lagi. Tapi mereka masih disana, saling menatap lewat cermin kamar mandi Tao.

"Ayo, kembali ke ranjang."

Tao berjalan terseok, mirip orang mabuk. Ia juga langsung bergelung di bawah selimut begitu ia sampai di pulau empuk pribadinya. Kris hanya menatap prihatin. Ketika orang-orang mengalami depresi secara batin, Tao juga mengalami sakit secara fisik.

"Kau ingat 'kan Tao? Ada aku."

Tao merubah posisinya, menatap Kris dengan yang masih berdiri dengan baju tidur dengan bagian celana kependekan. "Aku ingat."

Ranjang bergetar kecil ketika Kris duduk di tepinya. Kakinya diangkat dan disilakan, sedangkan lengannya terbuka. "Kau butuh pelukan kecil?"

Tao menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris _ge._"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak suka menjadi tua."

Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi kita serumah 'kan? Kamarku dan kamarmu berseberangan, bahkan daun pintunya ada di satu garis lurus."

Tao bernafas dengan suara berat, tetap diam menunggu Kris melanjutkan pembicaraan. Suasana hatinya buruk kali ini, jadi ia berminat untuk cerewet.

"Aku akan lebih suka kau mau berbagi cerita denganku. Tapi aku tidak memaksa, kau harus bercerita karena kehendak hatimu sendiri."

Pria yang diajak bicara tetap membisu. Tangannya jahil menyentuh tangan Kris, membawanya mendekat lalu memijat telapaknya perlahan. Kris mengikuti gerak jari-jari Tao yang tetap lembut walaupun pekerjaannya di rumah cukup berat. Pada akhirnya, godaan untuk menatap mata _hazelnut _Tao tak tertahan.

Walau ia bukan psikiater, Kris bisa melihat luka di mata bening itu. Pasti menyakitkan, karena luka itu membekas di hati. Kris yakin. Sebulan belakangan Tao sudah beberapa kali bermimpi buruk dan berteriak kencang sambil meremas selimutnya hingga bekasnya terlihat jelas. Chanyeol bahkan pernah menempelkan es batu ke pipi Tao karena ia tidak bisa keluar dari mimpinya sendiri, cara itu berhasil. Sekarang Chanyeol ada di Seoul, jadi Tao tidak perlu tersiksa karena 'metode membangunkan orang' milik Chanyeol yang cukup berbahaya. Kris hanya perlu menepuk pipi Tao beberapa kali dan pria itu terbangun. Sebenarnya lebih kepada mengelus pipi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau kau tetap menolak bicara?"

Pijatan di tangannya memelan, lalu berhenti. "Apa Kris _ge _berjanji akan membuatku merasa senang setelah itu?"

Kris tidak menjawab secara lisan, hanya anggukan kecil. Bibirnya mengoreksi pelan, "Kris."

Tangan Tao menelusuk ke punggungnya, memeluk Kris sangat erat sedang pria yang di peluk tak merespon apa-apa. Wangi _cologne _bayi bercampur harum maskulin Tao masuk ke hidungnya yang mancung. Rasanya lebih memabukkan jika dihirup langsung seperti ini.

Jujur saja, hasrat 'itu' terkadang muncul.

Tao terisak kecil, tangannya mencengkeram piyama Kris dan dagunya menekan keras pundak majikannya. Semakin lama bagian itu makin basah, tangisannya juga makin kencang. Kris merasa telinganya ngilu. Dadanya juga terasa sesak mendengar rintihan tertahan dari bibir Tao.

"Mereka membuat Mama sakit… Me-mereka…juga membuat Mama… meninggal."

Kris mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan. Jadi ia diam dan mencoba menenangkan Tao dengan tangannya. Bicara hanya membuat emosi Tao semakin tidak stabil.

"Mereka…," kuku Tao menancap ke punggung Kris. Perih, tapi pria itu tak yakin kuku Tao dapat menembus kain pakaiannya. "Mereka mengambil Mamaku…"

Kris memang tak mengerti siapa _mereka _yang dimaksud oleh Tao, tapi ia merasa bahwa _mereka _itu pasti yang menyebabkan Tao begitu ketakutan dalam mimpinya.

"Mereka menghancurkan kehidupan Mama, membuatku terlahir di dunia. A-aku tidak mau…seperti ini." Tao berhenti untuk bernafas. Dadanya naik-turun dengan payah, Kris bisa merasakannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa punggungnya makin perih.

"T-tao," Kris mendesis merasakan tancapan kuku Tao yang semakin menjadi.

"Mereka semua jahat."

"Ah.. Tao.."

"Mereka harus membayar semuanya."

"Tao i-itu…"

"HARUSNYA MEREKA PERGI KE NERAKA!"

"TAO!" Kris menjerit, punggung dan dadanya sakit sekali. Tao menekan kukunya ke kulit Kris lebih dalam dan meninjunya setelah itu.

Mata Tao membulat, tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kris nampak kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya dan membungkuk dalam. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia mencicit.

Kris meliriknya tajam, menakutkan. Apapun yang ia sudah lakukan pada Kris barusan, Tao yakin, itu adalah salah satu hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

_"It's okay." _Tidak, Kris tidak marah. Tao sampai lupa kalau Kris terlahir dengan mata yang terlihat cukup mengerikan saat melirik. "Bisa kau buka bajuku?"

"Ap-apa?" Kris tidak memintanya untuk…

Kris menunjuk bagian belakang tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya. "Punggungku, rasanya sakit."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk lucu seperti pajangan _dashboard _mobil. _Syukurlah_.

Ketika Tao menatap punggung Kris yang masih memakai piyama, pria itu tahu Kris terluka. Ada empat robekan yang berjejer rapi, seperti tertembak, namun robekan itu kecil sekali. Benar saja, ketika ia mengangkat pakaian Kris keatas untuk melihat keadaan punggungnya, ada luka disana.

"Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Tao diam, mengingat semuanya kembali.

Ia bangun,

ada Kris disana,

lalu ia mual,

Kris menuntun dan menolongnya hingga ia merasa membaik,

kemudian ia menangis,

Kris memeluknya saat itu,

Kris…

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku!"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Punggungmu.. punggungmu terluka." Tao menunduk takut, menyentuh kulit Kris pelan dengan jari-jarinya yang membuat luka itu. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau sudah merasa membaik?"

Tao mengangguk. Semakin merasa bersalah karena Kris malah menanyakan keadaannya, orang yang membuat punggungnya terluka dan berdarah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Eh?"

Kris memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap Tao, menurunkan piyamanya walau punggungnya terasa perih saat bergesekan dengan kain. "Bodoh," pria itu tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman itu, Tao menangis lagi. Ia mulai mengerti apa arti balasan Kris untuk permintaan maafnya. Refleks ia memeluk leher Kris dan kembali terisak di pundak pria itu, di sisi lain.

Kali ini Kris yang merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah!" Kris meringis menahan sakit. Tao sedang membersihkan lukanya menggunakan alkohol, rasanya menyebalkan.

"Maaf, aku akan hati-hati."

Kris meremas piyama yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya lagi. Perih. Ia sudah biasa diberi alkohol jika terluka, tapi tetap saja Kris benci cairan bening sialan itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kau terluka."

Kris mengangguk. Ia pahan dengan sangat. "Kuharap kau memotong kukumu setelah ini."

Tao berhenti dan kemudian menatap kukunya. Bersih, cantik seperti kuku wanita. "Baiklah."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Kris bertanya untuk memecah sepi. "Besok, apa kita jadi merayakan Lunar bersama?"

Tao mengangguk sambil menggumam kecil, "Ya."

"Baguslah," Kris tersenyum. "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat Lunar?"

Tao meneteskan betadine ke luka Kris, pria itu berjengit lagi. "Ehm, maaf." Tao melakukannya dengan lebih hati-hati. "Biasanya hanya makan-makan bersama Mamaku, ia akan bertanya apa harapanku untuk setahun kedepan juga apa yang aku syukuri pada tahun sebelumnya. Tapi setelah, _kau tahu maksudku, _aku tidak pernah merayakannya lagi."

Kris diam cukup lama. "Berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun."

Mereka membisu lagi, dan Kris yang selalu berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, apa yang kau syukuri tahun ini?"

Tao membuka plester coklat kecil dan menempelkennya di setiap bekas luka, total empat buah. Setelah itu jemarinya yang masih berkuku panjang menyusuri tepi plester itu satu-persatu. "Kris Wu."

Kris tersenyum simpul dan tangannya memainkan ujung lengan piyamanya sendiri. "Terima kasih."

"Kris, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kris memakai piyamanya lagi lalu memasan wajah lembut ke arah Tao. "Jika aku adalah salah satu hal yang kau syukuri tahun ini, maka aku juga harus mensyukuri kehadiranmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mengatakan aku bersyukur akan kehadiranmu, apa kau juga tidak mensyukuri kehadiranku?"

Kris tersenyum picik, "Tentu, pengeluaranku semakin banyak."

Tao cemberut sebal walau ia tahu Kris hanya bercanda.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Kris tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Tao ikut tertawa, suasana kamar itu mencair setelah sebelumnya Kris menolak mentah-mentah membuka piyamanya di depan Tao agar lukanya bisa diobati. Mereka berteriak kencang sekali, main gunting-batu-kertas hingga Kris akhirnya menyerah dengan satu kesepakatan, Tao tidak boleh melihat dadanya. Yah, mungkin Kris takut diperkosa mantan tunasusila sepertinya. Tapi otak Tao tidak seporno itu. Oh ya, Tao akhirnya juga tahu Kris punya satu tato lagi di punggung, selain di lengan kirinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan tahun depan?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Tao mengangkat wajah menatap lurus ke bola mata Kris. _Indah. _"Aku ingin ada nama Papaku di buku rapor, dan semua dokumen keluargaku.

Kris akhirnya ikut menatap lurus mata kucing Tao. "Hanya itu?"

Tao menggeleng, titik fokusnya masih sama. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, merayakan Lunar selanjutnya dengannya, kalau bisa aku ingin mengajak Mamaku." Tao menarik nafas panjang, kini menatap kakinya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau itu adalah salah satu pelanggan yang mengencani Mama dulunya, aku hanya ingin Papaku tahu bahwa aku ada di dunia. Aku anaknya."

Kris tidak mau kejadian sebelumnya terulang, jadi sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, Kris mengelus pundak Tao sambil tersenyum seolah-olah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tao sangat hafal senyuman menghangatkan sekaligus menyejukkan itu.

"Oh Kris, kau harus menelepon keluargamu! Katakan 'Selamat Taun Baru Lunar' pada mereka!"

Tao tidak tahu ucapannya barusan membuat jantung Kris terasa berhenti. Pria itu malah berbicara makin lebar. "Aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkan orang sebaik kau, ─ibumu! Aku juga ingin berterima kasih dengan Billy _ge _yang sudah meminjamkan sandal pesawatnya! Kau tidak pernah memberitahu tentang ayahmu, bisa aku mengenalnya juga?"

Kris tidak bergerak, ia seperti robot yang habis daya. Terlihat sempurna, tapi bisu dan diam. Tao sontak bingung, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan Kris dan semua terasa seperti es. Ada apa degan pria itu?

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ya," Kris lebih terlihat seperti robot ketika berbicara. Suaranya aneh, terdengar mistis. Tao takut jika Kris dirasuki hantu. Ia menatap jam dinding, pukul tiga pagi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong kalau Kris benar-benar dirasuki hantu.

"Kris, kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya," Kris memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya pelan dengan pandangan _takut._ "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini."

"Ta-tapi Kris, ini kamarku."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir terlalu lama. Apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ini kamar Tao?

"Maaf, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Kris _hampir _selalu berjalan dengan cepat, termasuk kali ini. Tao yang punya kaki hampir sama panjang dengannya sampai harus berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya.

"Kris, kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Apa aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu? Apa aku seharusnya tidak berterima kasih kepada keluargamu?"

Kris mengenggam _handle_ pintunya saat itu, tapi tak melakukan apa-apa, tak berkata apa-apa. Semua terasa _awkward _bagi Tao. Ia merasa harus minta maaf sekali lagi, jadi ia melakukannya sambil mencoba menyentuh bahu Kris. "Kris, maafkan…"

Ucapannya terpotong. Kris mendorongnya ke tembok, mencekiknya, ia kesetanan. Tao benar, Kris kerasukan hantu!

"K-kris..."

"Daddy, Mommy, Billy, semuanya pembohong. Mereka penghianat!"

Tao membenci mata menyeramkan itu, kali ini menyeramkan dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Kau, bocah kecil, jangan sok peduli dengan cacing-cacing brengsek itu, mengerti?"

Tao semakin meringis merasakan tangan Kris makin kuat mencekiknya.

Luka dibayar luka.

"Tidak usah menjadi orang bodoh untuk berterima kasih pada mereka, mereka cuma sekumpulan orang-orang jahanam. Mereka. Tidak. Pernah. Ada. Di dunia. Kau mengerti?"

Kris tersenyum, lembut sekali. Tapi mata itu tetap sama, mengerikan. Tao mengangguk payah.

"_Good boy_," Kris melepaskan tangannya dari leher Tao. Pria itu jatuh melorot ke lantai lalu terbatuk pelan. "_Good night, _pelacur murahan."

Sakit. Hatinya sakit walau itu benar nyatanya.

Mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, dan itu membuat Kris sakit hati.

Kalau begitu, luka di hati juga dibayar luka di tempat yang sama.

Mungkin, perayaan Lunar bersama Kris besok tidak akan pernah ada.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEBECE**

* * *

ABIS IKUT SMART LEARNING SMALANE '16 DAN RASANYA CAPEEEKKKK BANGET

MANA BESOK UJIAN SAMA REMED ;-; /plakplok

DOAIN SUKSES YAAAAAAAA :3

Oh ya doain tugas saya sebagai _buddies _buat anak-anak pertukaran pelajar _Cambridge _juga gaada hambatan, bibir bisa tiba-tiba ajaib ngomong bahasa Inggris '-' Soalnya saya bisa gagu kalo diajak ngomong bule -_- Ah, ehm, ah, ehm mulu. Anggep aja latihan sebelum ketemu Kris /nahloh

Oh ya kemaren saya maen _break clap_ sampe_ paha _warnanya ungu lho :3 Hebat kan Smart Learningnya menimbulkan luka/? hiks ;-;

*STOP CUKUP CURHATNYA*

.

.

.

Saatnya bales ripiu~ Yeyeye /?

Monggo...

ajib4ff : Baek yang sekali-sekali ke rumah Chanyeol. They're love s*x too much di cerita ini wkwkwk /slapped/ Thx for review :)

Isnaeni love sungmin : Ini udah next :D Thx for review :)

IMSyrinx : Ga kok ^^ Dia cuma semacem parno kalo inget pekerjaannya dulu. Jadi kadang mual gitu deh. Psikisnya terluka hiks /? Thx for review :)

ayulopetyas11 : Tao gak hamil kok :D Hehehe... itu mah pancingan doang /?/ Di chapter ini insyaAllah tau pekerjaan sampingan mereka apa :3 Thx for review :)

baekhyunniewife : Haha makasih yaaaa~ Gak kok, diusahain /eh Thx for review :)

91 : Gabisa bikin NC Smut aja panas-dingin pas buat wkwkwk. Lgpl gak minat bikin NC '-' Sabar ya nunggunya, saya sengaja bikin FF ini rinci sama panjang. Thx for review :)

Guest : Okeh :D Thx for review :)

Dark Shine : Gomawo Thx for review :)

sun : diksinya biasa aja kok, sengaja ambil yang ringan-ringan. Haha bapake jadi cool ya? Thx for review :)

Sylvia Hildayanti : Haha meleleh kenapa? ANIYAAAAA TAO HAMIL ANAKKU /bawa golok/ Thx for review :)

fanifavian : kalo kerja aslinya sih ngelanjutin usaha butik mamanya itu, cuma keuangan lho ya bukan bikin bajunya -_- Kerja sampingannya bisa ditebak di chapt ini :3 Thx for review :)

rarega18 : Bukan sindiran kok '-' Salah ya? Hehe. bisa jadi bisa jadi '-' Thx for review :)

.

.

.

Si yu di next chapter /kalo ada yang nunggu/

Maaf ya kalo FFnya kurang memuaskan :)

.

sign

**Jonanda Taw**


	4. Evil Melody

**Xúnzhǎo Xìngfú**

.

**(4) – Evil Melody**

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

**Main Cast : **Kris Wu and Huang Zitao

**Genre : **Damn I love ANGST. Actually, Romance too.

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, AU, MPREG

(by the way, ada adegan **SMUT **di chapter ini)

**Disclaimer : **EXO belong to God. Story is mine.

.

Happy reading…

.

.

.

* * *

Tao tidak tahu persis apa nama bunga yang ia perhatikan sekarang. Warnanya putih, kuncupnya seperti salju, dan ia lebih nampak seperti rumput-rumputan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa bertanya pada Kris, tapi…. Tidak.

Ia masih ngeri terhadap kejadian dua minggu lalu. Bahkan Tao benar-benar yakin mereka tidak bertegur sapa dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Hanya mata mereka yang sesekali saling menatap, tapi bibir sama-sama terbelenggu.

Chanyeol pernah bertanya padanya, apakah ia dan Kris sedang bertengkar hebat atau malah _putus. _Dibilang bertengkar, _mungkin_ ─Tao tak tahu apakah Kris menganggap mereka bertangkar atau dia juga sama-sama canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan seperti Tao─, yang jelas mereka tidak _putus. _Bukankah Kris dan Tao tak punya sesuatu yang mengikat mereka berdua?

Detik berganti menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, jam bertransformasi menjadi hari, dan hari-hari menjelma menjadi minggu. Dua minggu. Selama itulah Tao memendam rasa bersalahnya, ia masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf. Kris jauh lebih sibuk dari hari-hari sebelum _itu _terjadi. Berangkat saat matahari belum menyapa Beijing, Tao ingat ia selalu kehilangan satu buah apel hijau dari kulkas. Lalu Kris akan pulang antara pukul lima sore hingga tujuh malam. Tidak pernah lebih atau kurang. Ia akan mengunci diri dalam _kamar keramat _miliknya hingga keesokan hari.

Baekhyun yang sedang hamil sepuluh minggu,─mereka baru tahu Baekhyun hamil minggu lalu─ secara tidak sadar memberinya jalan keluar dari penyesalan berkepanjangan. "Tao, kau mau menggantikanku bekerja?"

Si Huang menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun di sebelahnya sedang berdiri sambil membawa jus melon.

"Chanyeol melarangku bekerja lagi, katanya aku terlihat lemah. Ia takut ada apa-apa terhadap bayiku. Kau keberatan?" Ia berkata cepat lalu segera meminum jusnya.

Tao tahu, Chanyeol selalu khawatir terhadap keadaan Baekhyun. Apalagi sejak Baekhyun mengandung buah cintanya. Ia masih ingat ketika orang tua Baekhyun datang ke rumah untuk melihat-lihat, apakah anaknya bisa hidup tercukupi lahir-batin jika tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan di tempat kerjamu?" Tao bertanya sebelum ia salah memilih pekerjaan sambilan.

"Hanya menjadi kasir. Waktu kerjanya cuma setengah hari, jadi kau masih bisa bekerja di rumah. Bagaimana?"

Tao tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan mata sendu yang pura-pura tersenyum. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia semakin jarang bertemu Kris. Mungkin lebih baik ia menyakiti hati sendiri saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang Tao tidak hidup dalam kisah nyata. Kisah dimana Tuhan yang menulis jalan ceritanya sendiri. Tao sadari, alur yang ia lalui lebih terlihat seperti drama picisan dengan rating rendah di televisi lokal. Sayangnya, drama itu tak bergenre komedi dengan setiap kekonyolan atau keceriaan, ia malah terjebak dalam drama penuh tangis haru penderitaan yang baginya tiada akhir.

Satu yang menjadi puncak adalah ketika ibu tersayangnya meninggal karena digerogoti AIDS bertahun-tahun, Tao bahkan tidak tahu ibunya menderita penyakit mengerikan itu. Masih beruntung ia sehat-sehat saja.

Tao pikir, bertemu dengan Kris yang sangat super duper baik hati kuadrat sekali bisa mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Iya, memang. Kehidupannya jauh lebih menyenangkan walaupun ia tidak punya uang sebanyak dulu. Tapi bertengkar dengan Kris rasanya seperti masuk neraka paling dasar. Menjengkelkan.

Jadilah ia disini sekarang. Berada di belakang meja kasir dengan apron coklat bergambar _cupscake _yang tersenyum.

Sudah tiga hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bertemu Kris. Ketika ia pulang, Tao selalu ada di _Cutie Magie_, tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu sekarang. Sedikit-banyak ia merasa lega karena tidak bertatapan dengan mata elang itu lagi, tapi cemas mengendap karena saat Tao bertanya pada Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun mengenai keadaan Kris setelah ia bekerja, mereka bilang Kris tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang sudah Tao siapkan untuknya. Makanan-makanan itu mendarat dengan mulus di perut Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kelaparan tapi tetap muntah-muntah saat pagi.

Victoria, sang pemilik kedai sekaligus koki, membalik papan bertuliskan "Open" menjadi "Close", pertanda sudah waktunya Tao pulang. Dia wanita baik, punya satu anak yang masih berumur empat tahun di umur muda. Sejak bertemu dengannya, Tao jadi tahu tidak semua wanita yang punya anak di masa muda punya kehidupan yang rumit. Lihatlah Victoria, ia bisa mengurus kedai mungilnya di tengah kesibukan menjadi istri dan ibu.

"Apa hari ini kau merasa lelah, Tao?"

Tao melepas apronnya, melipatnya dengan rapih dan tersenyum menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah bekerja di sini. Rasanya menyenangkan."

Satu-satunya pelayan di _Cutie Magie_, Amber yang tomboy, melemparkan apron lusuhnya pada Tao dan ia tahu apa maksud wanita yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Amber, jangan menyuruh-nyuruh Tao melipat apronmu lagi!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Tao membela. "Menjadi satu-satunya pelayan lebih melelahkan daripada menjadi satu-satunya kasir."

Victoria mendengus.

Limabelas menit kemudian Tao dan Victoria bersepeda beriringan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rasanya sungkan jika ia menolak ajakan bosnya.

"Jadi Tao, kau masih sekolah?"

Tao menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Satu kampus dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak," Tao menggeleng lagi. "Aku serumah dengan Baekhyun sejak dia hamil."

Tao melirik ke arah Xiaozi, putri Victoria yang setengah tertidur di boncengan belakang sambil memeluk perut ibunya. "Sifatnya berbeda sekali denganmu."

"Ya," Victoria tersenyum, "dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya."

"Benarkah?" Tao mengangkat alis.

"Hangeng adalah orang yang dewasa walaupun cukup sanguinis."

Tao menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung. "Sa… apa?"

"Sanguinis," Victoria mengulang, "seseorang yang aktif dengan keinginan baja."

Selanjutnya Tao hanya ber-'oh' pelan.

"Aku dan suamiku sangat berbeda dengan banyak hal. Ia suka bermain catur, aku suka berkebun. Ia suka bekerja di antara kubikel-kubikel dan tumpukan arsip, aku suka bekerja secara bebas, contohnya memiliki kedai _cupscake_. Ia begitu kaku, dan kurasa aku cukup romantis." Victoria tertawa.

Begitu pun Tao.

"Apa kekasihmu juga begitu?"

Tao berpikir lama. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah menjadi hijau untuk pelajan kaki dan pesepeda. Beijing nampak sepi daripada biasanya, karena itulah Victoria dan Tao lebih leluasa berbicara kala itu.

"Kupikir kau tampan Tao, cukup mustahil tidak ada yang menaruh rasa padamu."

Tao menyunguhkan senyum sambil menatap lekat-lekat pedal sepedanya. Victoria tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jati dirinya yang dulu, pantas ia berbicara seperti itu. "Mungkin belum saatnya."

"Ya, cinta datang di saat yang tidak terduga."

Sebuah truk pemadam kebakaran lewat dengan suara sirine kencang yang memekakkan telinga, membuat perbincangan mereka berdua terhenti sejenak. "Kuharap tidak ada yang meninggal," Victoria bergumam lirih.

""Victoria _jiejie_?" Tao memanggil.

Victoria menoleh dan rambutnya yang terurai tertiup angin malam. Indah. "Ya, Tao?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kisah cintamu? Aku penasaran."

Lampu penyeberangan menjadi hijau dan mereka mulai mengayuh lagi bersama beberapa pesepeda lain, pejalan kaki tentu saja tertinggal di belakang.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Victoria bertanya dengan sebelumnya tertawa pelan.

"Ehm," Tao terlihat ragu, "aku hanya heran bagaimana dua orang dengan watak berbeda bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti kalian."

Victoria suka sekali tersenyum, ia kembali tersenyum sebelum memulai dongengnya. "Jadi begini, aku dan Hangeng kuliah dalam satu universitas. Dia di jurusan marketing, sedangkan aku masuk jurusan memasak. Lalu, begitulah, cinta lokasi. Memang sulit sekali memahami orang dengan watak sepertinya. Terkadang kaku, tapi dia punya jiwa yang manis. Hal sederhana yang bisa kita lakukan ketika orang seperti itu sedang dalam _mood _kurang baik hanyalah 'percaya pada perasaan', bahwa kita harus menerima ia apa adanya dan menyelam ke hati paling dasar untuk menemukan alasan kenapa kita tak bisa protes saat masa-masa _moody _itu terjadi. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih belajar melakukannya."

"Maksudmu _moody _seperti apa?"

"Hmm… mungkin seperti ketika ia marah-marah tanpa alasan jelas dan rasanya kita susah sekali untuk meminta maaf karena kita tak tahu sebabnya."

…

…

…

Hening.

Inilah masalah yang Tao alami.

"Jadi, harus 'percaya pada perasaan'?"

Victoria mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Harus paham terhadap perasaan sendiri. Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang lebih logis selain _cinta_."

Tao merasa pipinya disengat matahari kala itu juga. Hangat. Padahal saat ini malam, bulan saja tertutup awan.

Victoria dan Tao segera berpisah pada simpangan selanjutnya. Tao harus segera berbelok dan Victoria menunggu penyeberangan lagi. Dalam perjalanan, Tao bertanya pada hati kecilnya sendiri. Sedasar-dasarnya potongan hati yang ia miliki. Pertama, apakah ia jatuh cinta? Tao masih tidak tahu, yang jelas, rasanya asing.

Kedua, kenapa ia malah tidak marah ketika Kris berusaha mencekik lehernya? Ehm… itu… mungkin karena Tao juga merasa menyesal telah mencakar punggung Kris sebelumnya. Penyangkalan yang cukup masuk akal.

Ketiga, siapkah ia untuk meminta maaf pada Kris dalam waktu dekat ini? Tao kembali tidak tahu.

Pemikiran-pemikiran tentang perasaan pribadi itu terus berlanjut hingga ia sampai di rumah, selesai memarkir sepedanya dan meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu, tepat di sebelah sepatu kerja Kris. Pria yang memenuhi otaknya sedari tadi itu ada di tangga, beranjak turun sambil membawa gelas kosong dengan embun yang membasahi sisi luarnya.

Mereka berhenti bergerak, saling menatap satu sama lain, lama. Ingin rasanya Tao berpaling tapi ada mantra hipnotis yang melarangnya melakukan hal itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin sebuah sapaan kecil akan melumerkan suasana yang canggung.

"Hai…"

Kris mematung beberapa detik, lalu berkedip dan menggeleng pelan seolah meyakinkan diri bahwa Tao hanya segumpal angin tak berbentuk dan tembus pandang. Bagai menganggap Tao hanya ilusi yang bisa dihilangkan oleh segenap keyakinan. Ia berjalan lagi, menuruni tangga satu per satu dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya dan melewati bahu ringkih itu.

Bahu ringkih yang bergetar untuk menahan tangis.

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada meminum berbotol-botol Pilsner dan Brendi sambil menghabiskan berpak-pak rokok dalam semalam. Kris selalu bersyukur ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang mabuk. Ketahanan tubuhnya terhadap alkohol terbilang tinggi, dan ia menyukai sensasi ketika minuman keras itu meluncur masuk ke tenggorokannya setelah sebelumnya menghisap kepulan asap rokok.

Ia stress, bisa jadi.

Seorang petinggi pemerintah di Tongzhou melakukan korupsi biaya pembangunan badan jalan dan publik tidak tahu. Darimana ia dan Chanyeol yang menjadi partnernya bisa tahu hal itu? Ini rahasia, yang jelas orang itu sudah mati di tangannya yang kotor. Alasan kedua ia bisa menjadi mayat hidup saat ini adalah Tao _menghilang _dari pandangannya. Ia selalu ada di luar rumah untuk bekerja saat Kris pulang ke rumah, dan pagi-pagi sekali ia harus segera berangkat kerja untuk mengurusi pembukaan cabang baru butik milik ibunya di Guangzhou, tempat Kris dilahirkan. Sudah adatnya untuk berangkat lebih pagi daripada pulang larut malam.

Sekitar satu bulan minim komunikasi dengan Tao. Luar biasa. Ia mulai merindukan siluetnya sedang memotong sayuran menghadap jendela yang disinari matahari, ia mulai merindukan sosoknya yang berkeringat sambil membersihkan lantai dengan _vacum cleaner, _ia mulai kehilangan aroma Tao di selimut pria yang lebih muda itu.

Ini gila. Tapi Kris membutuhkan Tao tetap di dekatnya, persetan dengan kecanggungan yang timbul akhir-akhir ini.

Kris sadar rasa membutuhkan itu sudah berkembang menjadi monster bernama _cinta. _Ia tahu dan paham akan hal itu. Hal yang membuatnya tidak segera meminta Tao menjadi kekasihnya bukan hanya pertimbangan pekerjaan Tao sebelumnya, penjaja diri. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah, adalah masa-masa pertamanya menjadi seorang biseksual. Penyuka sesama maupun beda gender. Jika keputusan meninggalkan kekasih pria pertamanya dulu adalah hal yang benar walau susah dilakukan, bukankah percuma jika ia kembali mencintai laki-laki kali ini?

Pilsner dan Brendinya habis, tinggal sisa-sisanya di dasar-dasar gelas. Ketika ia mencoba menjangkau air es yang biasanya ada di meja nakas, Kris meneguknya hingga tak bersisa dan ia masih merasa haus. Demi Dewa Neptunus, ada apa dengan tenggorokannya?

Kris berjalan dengan gelas di tangan, keluar dari kamar dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum lagi. Ia ada di anak tangga teratas ketika ia mendengar suara pintu utama dibuka. Bisa ditebak orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidur sejak Kris belum pulang. Tebakannya benar.

Mereka berhenti dan mematung, saling mematut diri pada bola mata satu sama lain. Kris tidak akan menolak jika disuruh menatap mata eksotis itu lama-lama, ia menyukainya. Kris menyukai setiap jengkal tubuh dan segalanya yang ada pada Tao, apapun itu.

Kris gila.

Kris gila.

Kris gila.

Kris gila ketika pemikiran tentang mata dan tubuh itu semakin menjalar kepada hal-hal kotor lain. Bagaimana rasanya mencicipi tubuh dengan liuk yang memesona itu?

Akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menganggap Tao bukan apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang harus ditelanjangi. Saat ia kembali berjalan dan mengacuhkan sapaan Tao, melewati laki-laki itu, ia tahu Tao menahan tangis.

Kris hanya takut jika ia berbalik dan kembali menatap Tao, _cinta _itu akan semakin menjadi monster paling mengerikan di muka bumi.

Kris kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas air putih dingin serta membawa sebotol yang lain. Tao sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, mungkin sudah masuk ke kamar. Ia sudah berada di lantai dua, ujung anak tangga, yang harus Kris lakukan adalah tinggal berjalan ke arah kiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi ia melakukan kebalikannya, menuju kamar Tao.

Pintunya tidak dikunci, sedikit terbuka dan Kris bisa mengintip. Tao memunggunginya, duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah tertutup bantal. Dadanya naik-turun seperti kehilangan oksigen, tentu, bagaimana ia bisa mudah bernafas jika wajahnya ditutupi seperti itu?

"Apa salahku, Kris?"

Tao mengucapkannya keras, sayangnya hampir seperti gumaman tanpa arti karena si bantal putih persetan yang menutupi wajahnya. Kris mengangkat wajah dan menatap punggung itu tajam. Andai Kris adalah Superman, bisa saja punggung Tao jadi berlubang karena tatapan mengerikan yang ia berikan.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Tao bertanya lagi. Kali ini menjauhkan wajah dari bantalnya dan memukul-mukul benda itu seperti anak kecil yang ngambek tidak diberi susu.

Ada rasa bersalah yang besar ketika ia berusaha mengacuhkan Tao dari hari ke hari. Kris tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal _itu, _─hampir membunuh Tao dengan tangannya dan mengata-ngatai Tao hanya karena disinggung mengenai ibunya. Ia memang sadar kala itu, tapi emosinya menjadi tak terkontrol dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Meminta maaf tanpa penjelasan sama saja dengan omong kosong.

"Maaf, Kris…"

Kris tidak suka rintihan itu.

"…aku takut, aku takut…"

Apa yang kau takutkan, Cantik?

"…kurasa…"

Satu yang Kris sukai dari Tao adalah kebiasaan monolognya. Bisa dipastikan itu semua adalah kejujuran.

"…aku mencintaimu, Kris."

Bisa Tao menulangnya lagi? Apa Kris lupa mengorek kuping minggu ini? Tao… benarkah?

"Maafkan aku," Tao berucap lagi tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang ia mintai maaf sedang mengintip dan menguping dari luar kamarnya.

Kris kembali kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi disinilah ia sekarang. Memeluk Tao dari belakang, merekatkan jemari mereka bagai tangan Tao memang diciptakan untuknya, dan mengatakan satu kalimat paling bodoh yang ada di dunia, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao."

* * *

.

.

.

Tao merasa otot jantungnya melemah dan aliran darah dari bilik kanan menuju paru-parunya tersumbat. Oksigen seakan punah dari alam semesta saat Kris yang entah datang darimana sudah ada dibelakangnya, memeluknya, menggenggam jemarinya, membisikkan kalimat fantasi yang tak pernah Tao bayangkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao."

Ada perasaan sesal yang aneh menyelimuti batinnya. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Salah!

"Jangan…" Tao mendesis lirih. Tak membalas genggaman tangan Kris, menutup matanya rapat-rapat seolah masuk ke dalam mimpi yang jauh lebih buruk dari semua mimpi buruk.

Kris tak melepas pelukannya tapi ia bergeming pada posisi itu. "Kenapa?"

Tao menggigit bibir ragu, takut, bingung menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh, mengendap dalam pikirannya. "Kumohon…"

Pria itu kembali menangis. Namun tak ada suara yang mengalun. Ia hanya takut jika Kris menaruh keseriusan pada ucapannya, pelangi tak akan memiliki tujuh warna lagi. Tao takut matahari menjadi segitiga, bulan menjadi semerah darah, dinosaurus kembali hidup dan rombongan alien menyerang bumi tanpa aba-aba.

Semua hancur. Mimpi-mimpi kecilnya hancur dengan tak terkendali dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Kris memberi satu kecupan di bahu Tao yang terbuka dan pria itu terkaget, secara refleks balik mengeratkan tangannya pada genggaman Kris. "Katakan padaku," Kris menuntunnya untuk mengaku secara lembut, "ada apa?"

"Ini tidak benar."

"Apa yang tidak benar?"

"Kau dan aku, ini semua salah."

Selanjutnya, kesunyian yang pekat menyelimuti mereka dan udara menjadi jauh lebih dingin. Tak ada suara apapun selain helaan angin, dan sebait melodi iblis menggema merasuki gendang telinga Kris yang cukup mabuk kala itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberi instruksi ringan, "Rasakan aku."

Tao yang mengira Kris akan mundur setelah menerima penolakan darinya tersentak dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rasakan aku, maka kau akan tahu jawabannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tao bodoh, memang. Ia mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Kris membuat sebuah kecupan ringan lagi. Sentuhan lembut antara bibir yang sedikit demi sedikit diliputi nafsu yang memburu. Bola kristal bak angkasa dalam rongga kepala Kris menelanjangi tubuh Tao tanpa henti. Inchi demi inchi, tak melewatkan satu detail pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao mempertanyakan itu dalam nada takut bercampur malu.

Pria yang ditanya tak menjawab dan lama kelamaan kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi liar. Tangan-tangan nakal itu merobek semua penghalang. Mata penuh gairah itu semakin meneliti dengan rinci. Hasrat dua insan itu melebur dan Tao serta Kris harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi karena melewati batas yang mereka buat sendiri.

Rapalan doa iblis semakin meninggi, menukik, membuat falseto yang indah dan membawa hawa hangat memasuki ruangan. Tao akan berusaha mengingat malam ini, walau semua bukan kali pertamanya. Ketika Kris perlahan memasukkan bagian dirinya ke dalam tubuh sang pujaan hati, kembali membisikkan kalimat-kalimat roman beserta lenguhan nikmat yang beradu, ia berhasil merasakan fakta itu.

Kris dan Tao, adalah suatu kebenaran.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Oh Sehun menoleh. Mendapati kekasihnya, Lu Han, berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka sambil melepas rompi CATC yang ia pakai bekerja, pria berusia delapanbelas tahun itu langsung berdiri dari kursi tanpa meng-klik tombol _pause _di monitop laptopnya. Tak ayal, bunyi burung-burung tak berkaki dalam program permainan Angry Birds masih terdengar walau dalam volume rendah.

"Jangan sekarang, Sehun," Luhan menolak ketika Sehun mulai memeluk pinggangnya, mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan duduk di kursi yang Sehun tempati tadi. Ia memasukkan sebuah _flashdisk _biru berlogo CATC dan membuka folder-folder pekerjaannya. "Pembunuhan baru. Ditemukan setelah meninggal kurang-lebih 20 jam pada siang tadi. Latar belakang masih seorang pejabat pemerintahan."

Sehun mendekat ke monitor. Kepalanya tepat berada di samping kepala Luhan dan ia bisa mencium wangi _soft-jasmine_ bercampur keringat dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Kau pikir pelakunya sama?"

Luhan memutar kursi, menatap tepat di mata sipit Sehun yang jauh lebih muda darinya. "Pemerintah seakan terkena wabah, dan BUZZ! Mati. Kemungkinan 70% pelakunya sama, setidaknya satu otak yang sama. Tak pernah ada sejarah yang mengatakan, limabelas pejabat di China mati terbunuh dalam kurun waktu satu tahun."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti sambil mengambil gelas plastik berisi _bubble-tea_ persik di atas meja. "Suasana hatimu memburuk karena berkabung?" Ia bertanya, menyeruput minumannya.

"Oh, ayolah," Luhan mendesah. Ia berdiri dan keluar kamar. Sehun mengikuti di belakang. "Kepala Distrik Beijing mengatakan, jika ada satu pembunuhan serupa terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini, kasus ini dianggap sebagai Kasus Tingkat Satu."

Sehun bersandar pada tembok saat melihat Luhan mengambil air minum, meminumnya sampai habis. Ia bahkan menatap tetesan air pada dagu Luhan penuh rasa ingin. Pandangan menelanjangi. "Kau selalu membenci Kasus Tingkat Satu, Cantik."

Luhan tersenyum menggoda. Ia mendekat ke arah Sehun yang melempar gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan. "Kasus Tingkat Satu membuatku sibuk, Tampan," Luhan membalas. Tangannya liar menelusuri dada Sehun dengan gerakan agresif yang lembut. "Siapa yang akan memberi Sehun kecilku makanan saat aku sibuk?"

Sehun mengangkat alis, mengelus pinggang kekasihnya. "Kau bilang jangan sekarang 'kan?"

Adegan setelahnya? Sudah pasti pria pedofilia cantik itu langsung menerjang si pelajar SMA berandal yang ia bodohi sampai rela kabur ke negeri seberang demi cinta, tepat di bibir.

"_You know me so well,_ _Ge."_

Luhan tersenyum dan menjauh. Ia membuka dasinya dan menggantungnya sembarangan di leher. Setelah mengambil sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas, Luhan berjalan kembali ke kamar dan Sehun tetap mengikutinya.

"Hey, Lu. Bukankah kau bilang 'Kepala Distrik Beijing', tadi?"

Luhan mengangguk, matanya menatap layar laptop intens dan ada garis noda susu di atas bibirnya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Kau bekerja di CATC pusat 'kan?"

"Beijing menarikku masuk," Luhan menoleh, "untuk sementara."

"Kenapa?" Sehun menyeret kursi lain dengan kakinya dan duduk setelah kursi itu berada di samping kursi Luhan.

"Calon Kasus Tingkat Satu."

"Kalian juga yakin ini murni kasus terorisme?"

"Bisakah anak kecil diam?"

Sehun mencibir. "Kau saja yang terlalu tua."

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. "Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau suka sesuatu yang matang."

Sehun tertawa. "Jadi, terorisme dengan modus pembunuhan kepala instansi pemerintahan?"

Orang yang diajak bicara nampak serius. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri dan menempelkannya di dagu. Mata indah itu masih fokus ke layar yang menampilkan data-data kerjanya yang lain. "Sesuatu yang baru selalu menyenangkan, Sehun. Kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

**TUBERKULOSIS**

* * *

WAKTUNYA TEBAR BALESAN RIPIUUUUU

.

**XiuBy PandaTao : **Maaf ya :'( Thx ripiunya~

**ayulopetyas11 : **Udah gakuat nistai Kris, dia aslinya udh nista sih /eh Thx ripiunya~

**zhe **: Maaf ya lama ._. Udah lulus kok si Tao :3 Thx ripiunya~

**Isnaeni love sungmin : **Hahaha Kris emang serem kan aslinya /ditabok Thx ripiunya~

**Yuseong Han **: Jangan sedih :( Aku sedih kalo kamu sedih wkwkwk Thx ripiunya~

**jettaome **: Sudah lanjut ya sayang :3 Thx ripiunya~

**a **: ah enggak xD Papa Mama Kris bersatu sampe akhir kok 3 Tapi yang jelas si Om David bakal muncul lagi nantinya wekaweka Thx ripiunya~

** 91 : **Sakit? ke dokter aja /eh Nanti ya dijelasinnya :3 Sekarang baca cerita ini dulu aja, no flashback wkwk. Thx ripiunya~

**ajib4ff **: Iya :3 Kaya pet sama majikan /mati Thx ripiunya~

**IMSyrinx **: Iya neng, kerja sambilan si bapake '-' Haha aku juga suka . Kadang aku gasadar, pas baca ulang ceritanya ternyata aku yg nulis hoho Thx ripiunya~

**baekhyunniewife : **Menang cakar! Desahannya lebih nikmat drpd cekek2an /salahfokus Thx ripiunya~

**riszaaa gk login : **SAYA ORANG KETIGANYA KAK . /tabok Oke makasih ya :D Tapi kalo saya ikut jadi student exchange keluar ntar saya gabisa ngetik ff lagi huks :'( Thx ripiunya~

**panda belang : **Jangan nangis dong, kan ada aku /ngek Thx ripiunya~

**Nursanita Iman Sari **: Sakit hati obatnya apa ya? :( Thx ripiunya~

**Guest (1) **: Sudah :D Thx ripiunya~

**Guest (2) **: Kris emang kece tapi nistaaaaa hahaha Thx ripiunya~

**Dark Shine **: Terharu ada yang nunggu :') Thx ripiunya~

**rarega18 **: Abis ini keliatan kok kenapa Kris jadi labil gitu hehe Thx ripiunya~

**KrisPanda **: Sebenernya bukan keluarga sih, dia sensi sama orang tuanya ._. Soalnya ada samting lah :3 Thx ripiunya~

**taoris shipperrr : **Greget is gut /? Wkwkwk Thx ripiunya~

**Sylvia Hildayanti **: Sudah apdet kak :D Iya saya ngehamilin Tao /lah Jangan digetok mah si Kris, bakar aja. BAKAR! ._. Thx ripiunya~

**aninkyuelf **: Welkaaammm :D Udah apdet :3 Thx ripiunya~

**oraurus : **Ini sudah ku update ^^ Thx ripiunya~

.

.

.

Oke, sesi bales ripiu selesai dan saya mau kasih game! Di Blod sama Underline ya, **GAME!**

.

Nah, gimana gamenya?

Add line aku, IDnya '**jotaw****_'_**(tanpa tanda petik) Sekalian promosi hoho maklum abis ganti akun.

Kalau sudah add silahkan kirim chat. Perkenalkan diri (terserah formatnya) dan minta dimasukin grup untuk game :)

Game ini akan diadakan dalam beberapa sesi, setiap sesi lamanya satu minggu. Setiap minggu akan ada pemenangnya :)

Gak banyak sih hadiah yang aku kasih, cuma pulsa Rp 5.000,- Cuma mau ngajak maen aja :D

Ada macem-macem jenis game, pokoknya tinggal kumpulkan point dan kalkulasinya saya hitung secara pribadi. Peraturan akan dibagikan ketika sesi akan dimulai.

"Aku gak punya line nih, adanya WA. Gimana?"

Wah maaf ya aku nerima yang via Line dulu, soalnya main WA juga rada males ramean Line sih hehe. Nanti kapan-kapan aku bagi-bagi rejeki lewat WA :)

.

.

Oke segitu dulu ya curcolanku XD

Review ditunggu :)

Mohon sabar untuk update, saya juga punya kehidupan pribadi.

SARANGHAJA!

.

sign

Jonanda Taw


End file.
